Natsu: Rise of a Legend
by Jaredfire
Summary: When he was mourning over the death of his first friend, Natsu felt a power different from magic suddenly wash over him. Warning: Godlike! Natsu, Smart! Natsu, Natsu x Mirajane.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend**

He was dead, he knew it but what he didn't understand was that why was he in a white void, he knew those who were killed by a quincy were forever kicked out of the reincarnation cycle so was this the place where everyone who died by the hands of a quincy end up.

During his fight against the Quincy King, Yhwach, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, had given everything he had against the man he thought was the Quincy king but later he learned that all this time he was fighting a fake one while the real one arrived at the last moment and striked him. But he wasn't worried because he knew that one of his students Ukitake or Shunsui, most likely Shunsui would take his place as the new Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, and he also knew that Ichigo Kurosaki would defeat the Quincy King in his instead so he knew that everyone was safe and he also knew that everything will be okay.

" ** _You are not dead yet Yamamoto._** " a voice filled with so much power and wisdom that even he, the strongest and oldest shinigami, could never even begin to fathom rumbled stopping his musings.

Yamamoto spun around to see the sprit king himself standing there, he bowed to the powerful entity, "What do you mean by that my lord?" he asked.

" ** _I meant that you are not dead yet neither are you alive, you are in a state between life and death and this place is called as limbo._** " the powerful entity spoke.

"What do mean that I am in between a life and death state my lord because I remembered dying at the hands of Yhwach!"

" ** _I meant just that, your time has not come yet, there is one more task that you must accomplish._** " the spirit king said.

"What is this task that you wish to give me?" he asked

" ** _In_** **_another dimension similar to that of the world of living, there is a boy who will change his world but he is not strong enough. I have given the boy the powers of a shinigami and all he needs to do is awaken them and this is where you come in. When the boy awaken his powers, you will become his Zanpakutō spirit while you merge with your own Zanpakutō spirit, Ryūjin Jakka, gaining his memories and his skills while also retaining your physical body, skills and knowledge. You have to train that boy to be strong, help him, guide him where he can change his world, for there are two great threats that looms over that dimension and only this boy can stop them._** " the spirit king said.

"But why me my lord, surely he must have his own Zanpakutō spirit if you have given the powers of a shinigami!"

" ** _Because of his strong relation with fire for one, he has so much potential that one day he might even be able to surpass you Shigekuni._** " making the old man's eyes widened for a bit. " ** _But the main reason is that I think you can guide the boy to the path of greatness while also teaching him how to humble and gentler person and there is also the reason that inside his body resides his foster father, who is currently stopping a process so that the boy does not turn into a dragon, the Fire Dragon King, Igneel._** "

"Are you saying that a dragon, a king no less, raised a human child?" the old man asked a little astonished by this new information.

" ** _Yes, and as I was saying the boy's father would destroy the Zanpakutō spirit if he thought that it is trying to harm the boy, but you can explain everything to Igneel while also getting his help in training and guiding the boy. And before you ask there is no need to be worried about the boy's mental stability after gaining so much power because his heart is as pure as they come._** " the powerful being informed, " ** _So do you accept this task?_** "

"Yes my lord I accept."

" ** _You will gain all the information about that world when you see the boy's memory while also asking Igneel about it._** " the spirit king while the old man's body was covered in a golden light. " ** _Train him well Shigekuni, for that world's future depends on that boy._** " was last thing the old man heard before he was gone.

 ** _Magnolia, Fiore_**

 ** _Year X7_** ** _82_**

Natsu had just gotten the news that his first and best friend, Lisanna, the first person to ever believe in him appart from his father and gramps, was dead, while the girl he loved more than anything in the world, Mira, Lisanna's older sister, was crying and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening because he wasn't strong enough. The moment he heard the news he ran from the guild to his home and cried there.

He wanted to become strong, stronger than he was now, stronger than anyone else to protect those he care about, to never see the girl he loved more than anything cry anymore. He wanted becoms stronger and stronger and stronger. Suddenly he felt a strange power, a power that he was so unfamiliar with yet it was familiar at the same time, wash over, then he heard a voice.

" _So you want to become stronger boy?_ " a voice, a voice that was old and filled with power and wisdom that only came with years of experience, asked causing the fire dragon slayer to jerk his head in all directions, searching for the owner of the voice, while he also tried to sniff the air to find him but to no a avail.

"Who are you and where exactly are you?" he asked.

" _Do not ask any questions yet, all will be answered in the due time, but first tell me do you want to become stronger, do you want to become strong enough to protect your loved ones?_ " the voice asked again.

"Yes I want to become stronger, stronger than I am right now because right now I am not strong enough to protect anyone." he said with determination in his voice.

" _Then I shall help you get stronger but for now rest. I will talk to you later._ " the voice said before Natsu went unconscious.

 ** _Natsu's Inner World_**

When Yamamoto entered the boy's inner world the first thing he saw was a volcanic island, and when he tried to sense Igneel, he found out that the old dragon was inside the river of the lava that was flowing near the volcano.

" **Who dare to enter my domain?** " a powerful voice spoke while from the lava river came a giant red dragon.

"My name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." the former shinigami said.

" **Why have you came here?** "

"I am here because I have been assigned by the spirit king, you may know him as the God, himself to train your son in the arts of shinigami while he also told me ask you to train the boy as well because according to him there are two major threats that looms over this world and only this boy can stop them but right now he is far to weak to do anything." the old man said.

" **Let's say I believe you but you still haven't told me who exactly are you?** " Igneel said while releasing a bit of his power reminding Shigekuni that infront of him was no human, shinigami or quincy, infront of him was a mighty dragon king, so he had to resolve this quickly or all this would be for naught.

"I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but that is not my real name anymore but I will tell you that afterwards, I am or was a shinigami, a shinigami's duty is to send the souls to the soul soceity while also purify the hollows, fallen spirits who hunt down others, be it a human soul, a shinigami or even their own kind, and eat them in order to ease their hunger to also get stronger. I was the Captain Commander of Gotei 13, an organisation of shinigami separated into 13 divisions, each with their own Captains, all which were under me. I was the oldest and strongest of them all." he took a deep breath.

"During my last battle, I had to fight an extremely powerful enemy, the quincies. Quincy are the human with high spirit energy, they use their powers to destroy the hollows, not purify them but kill them, effectively knocking them out of the reincarnation cycle. Anyways, they attacked us, I faced their leader, the strongest of them all, I brought the full might of my powers upon him but then it turned out that he was fake and before I could even react the real one appeared before me and striked me down. When he striked me I went into a state that is between life and death called as limbo. And that was where I met the spirit king who told me to help this boy and train him in all that I know."

"Right now I am his Zanpakutō spirit. Zanpakutō also known as the soul slayer, are used by a shinigami to purify the souls of hollows. Zanpakutō are the physical manifestation of a shinigami's soul and are used as weapons in order to fight." the old man explained.

While the former old shinigami was explaining everything, Igneel just stood there listening to everything that the old man said. After everything was explained, Igneel was in deep thought, he knew that the man before him was not normal, he was far more powerful than anyone he has ever seen, except maybe for Zeref and Acnologia. He also knew that his son was not strong enough to stop them and he knew that there was not much time before both the black wizard and the black dragon attack, he knew that while he was strong, stronger than most creatures, he was not strong enough to stop Acnologia as he was now.

He also couldn't detect any lie from the old man before him, being the king of fire dragon, he was able to sense the emotions of others since fire was directly linked to the emotions. For sometime he thought over what he should do, before which he came to a conclusion.

" **I believe you and I will help you in my son's training. There are somethings that I haven't taught him yet.** " Igneel replied

"It seems that we are in agreement that you and I will teach him everything that we know." Yamamoto said before he looked at Igneel with curiosity and confusion clear in his eyes. "I have one question though!"

" **And what would that be?** "

"I sense that there three more types of power that Natsu possess but they are sealed, two of them feels like your own while the last one feels like that of a demon. May I ask why is that?" he asked

Igneel hearing the question sighed, he was hoping to avoid this particular conversation but it seems that he don't have much of a choice.

" **The day before I sealed myself inside his body, I implanted two dragon lacrima inside him, one of them was my own, the fire dragon lacrima, while the other one was my mate's, it is the lightning dragon lacrima, she was the queen of lightning dragon. She was the only one who could use the blue lightning, which is several times faster and stronger than your average yellow lightning.** **I sealed those two powers of his because at the he was not strong enough but now that we are going to train him might as well tell him about it and unseal them.** " the mighty fire dragon replied.

"I see. And what about that demonic power?"

" **You are sensing it because Natsu is a part demon, four hundred years ago there was a man named Zeref, he had lost his family to a dragon attack during great dragon war. He joined a magic academy, there he researched on magic, life and death, the instructors there tried to stop but he didn't stop, it got to the point where he was expelled from the academy but on the same day he was cursed by the God of life and death, Ankhseram. He was given the 'Curse Of Contradiction', it is the curse that affects the surroundings of the victim, the more the victim loves the life around him, the more it takes away life. The curse made him immortal so he created demons in hopes that one of them would kill him but that was not the case, every demon that he created was not strong enough. Then he came up with an idea, he revived his brother as a demon, the strongest of them all, E.N.D. He then came to me and asked me to raise his brother as my own and the name of his brother was Natsu Dragneel.** "

" **He, one other human, Anna, and us remaining dragons then came up with a plan, since every remaining dragon was in the half-dead state and were not strong enough due to Acnologia, we planned to train several children and then travel through time to the future with them and Anna, where amount of etherion was in abundance so that we could gain our strength back and kill Acnologia if possible otherwise our children would. Before we came to the future, we sealed ourselves into our children to stop the dragonification.** "

" **But there is more, if Natsu kill his big brother or a book named E.N.D. is destroyed then he will die as well since his life force is connected to them due to a demon seed in him. The only way to stop that is to destroy that demon seed but since most of my energy is used in stopping the dragonification and gaining my strength back, I am unable to destroy it.** " the red dragon explained.

"Hmm, then I can destroy it, since I don't have that much to do here but is there any way for him to use that power of his without turning into a demon and without any connection between his life force and his brother's and that book!" the old man asked.

Igneel thought about it for a moment, before he replied, " **It might be possible, but it will be tricky and he will also become a fire demon slayer along with being a dragon slayer, he might even be able to become a lightning demon slayer as well.** "

"Then tell me what do I have to do and I will do it."

" **I will tell you but we should do it somewhere else along with the unsealing, so that the human near him don't go into panic.** " Igneel paused for a moment, " **Actually it might be a good idea to train him somewhere else.** "

"Alright then, I think it might be for the best as well." former shinigami agreed. "Now I think it is time for the boy to come here in person and meet us and I think it would be for the best if you tell him everything including his origin so that he can understand the burden that he is carrying."

 ** _In Real World_**

Unaware of the events taking palces inside his inner world, Natsu woke up when the sun rays hit his face. When he woke up looked at his surrounding and saw that he was in his house, suddenly the events of previous day came back to him. He also saw a sword at his side which was in a purple sheath, which confused him since he don't remember having a sword with him, the last thing he remembered was talking to a voice and after that everything went blank. Suddenly he was unconscious again.

 ** _Natsu's Inner World_**

Natsu woke up and saw that he was on a volcanic island, then he heard a voice that he thought that he might never be able to hear again.

" **Its good to see you again you my son."** Igneel spoke. Natsu turned toward him only to find that Igneel wasn't alone, along with him was an old man with a very long beard, wearing shihakusho and had a cane with him. The man was radiating an enormous amount of power, Natsu was sure that the old man infront him can crush the likes of Makarov and Gildarts easily without even trying, Natsu then turned his attention back to his father.

"Igneel where were you all this time, and where are we, please tell me." Natsu begged as tears were streaming down his face.

" **It is a very long explanation and will take time so you might want to be comfortable.** " Igneel answered causing Natsu to look at him expectedly as he sit down where he was standing. Igneel seeing this explained everything that he told Yamamoto, by the time he was finished, Natsu was looking at him with a look of clear disblief, anger and horror on his face.

"So you are telling me that not only I'm part demon, I am also the brother of the most dangerous person in the history, that I am over four hundred years old and that you had sealed some of my powers which would have made stronger!" he asked.

" **Yes!** " Igneel said with a guilty expression on his face, he was feeling guilty because he thought that he should have told everything to his son a long time ago but he always thought he was a little too young to know everything about it.

Natsu seeing the expression on his father's face just sighed, he could never be mad at his father especially when his father was doing everything in his power to keep him safe and had also explained everything to him.

"Its alright I guess, even though I don't like it, you had your own reasons for not telling me but please no more secrets from here on." the young dragon slayer said. "And who is he?" he asked pointing toward the old man.

"I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto though it is not my real name anymore." the old man said before he explained evrything to the young boy that he told Igneel.

"So you are a former shinigami and are now my Zanpakutō spirit and the sword that I found with me today was my Zanpakutō and both you and Igneel are going to train me and make me stronger!" he asked getting a nod from the old man. "So tell me what your real name is."

"So you think that you are ready to hear my name. If you think so then tell me are you ready to become strong, are you ready to go through all hardships to become stronger, are you ready to cross all the obstacles." the old man asked while releasing spiritual pressure on Natsu causing the boy to almost go down to his knees but he held on and looked at both his father and the old man with fire in his eyes and a determined look on his face.

"Yes I am ready to become strong and I will become strong whether you help me or not or whether I learn your name or not, I don't care." he said determined getting a nod of approval from both Igneel and Yamamoto.

"Very well, my name is Ryūjin Jakka." the old man said with authority in his voice.

"Its nice to meet you Ryūjin Jakka." Natsu said. "I will leave in little over a month from now, I have somethings to take care of here first." to which both of them nodded.

"I believe it is time for you to wake up." the old man said.

"Oh yeah can you tell me how much time has passed outside?"

"The time is irrevelant in here so you don't have to worry about much time passing in outside world." the old man replied causing the dragon slayer to nod before he left.

 ** _In Real World_**

When he returned to the outside world, Natsu got up from his hammock and left toward the bathroom to take a bath, after that he got dressed and straped his Zanpakutō on his back and left for the guild. When he reached the guild, he greeted everyone and went to the bar to eat something. While he was eating everyone asked where did he got the sword he simply smiled.

"It was a gift from Igneel along with this scarf before he left. When he gave me this sword he told me that I will know when I will be ready to use it but he warned me not to use it before that time." he lied to the whole guild but none of the guild member suspected anything.

He then spent his whole day with Happy and Mira, trying to console and get over the death of her sister.

When it was time for the guild to be closed, he stopped Makarov saying that he wanted to talk about something in private, causing the old man to raise an eyebrow before he agreed.

When there was no one left in the guild, the two of them made there way to Makarov's office. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about my boy?" the old guild master asked.

Natsu was about to reply but stopped when he heard his father's voice, " ** _Natsu tell him to touch your forehead so that me and Genryūsai can bring inside your inner world and explain everything to him. It will make your story both believable and will also give you both privacy to speak freely without anyone overhearing your conversation._** " Natsu did as he was told and told Makarov to touch his forehead, the old guild master looked at him weirdly before he stood up from his seat and touched the boy's forehead.

 ** _Natsu's Inner World_**

The moment he touched the dragon slayer's forehead, Makarov found himself on a volcanic island but for some reason he wasn't feeling any heat even though the island was surrouned by a lava river. He then surveyed his surrounding but stopped when spotted a giant red dragon, an old man, who was way stronger than he ever could be, and Natsu standing.

"What is this place my boy and who are these two?" the old guild master asked, seeing that Natsu was standing with the dragon and the man in shihakusho without any fear, he decided that he shouldn't fear them as well since he trusted Natsu.

"This is my Inner World and these two are Igneel and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Natsu said

" **Thank you for taking in my son when you did, I will always be grateful for that.** **And I was the one who told Natsu to tell you touch his forehead** **so that we can give you sensitive information and we don't want it fall into wrong hands and since no one can enter his inner world we can talk safely here.** "

"Its alright, he was just a child and I wouldn't have left him in the forest anyway. Anyway what did you wanted to talk to me about." at that Igneel and Yamamoto told the old guild master everything about themselves and Natsu along with the training trip, which they had decided to be one and half year long, that they had planned for the dragon slayer. After they had told the old master everything, he thought over the new information that had been given to him before agreeing with them.

 ** _In Real World_**

After everything was done, both Natsu and Makarov returned to the real world and then went their respective home.

For the next month Natsu spend as much time as he could with Mira in order to comfort, in one month he got more closer to the white haired beauty, much to the happiness of said beauty since she loved him in return but was afraid that he would reject her. In one month he helped her in everything he could including her magic. After the death of her sister, Mira had subconsciously suppressed her magic making it look like she had lost her magic but now she was once again able to use it after some encouragement from Natsu, he had helped her in anything he could, he had asked his tenants about her problem and got help from them, he even asked the old guild master for his help.

It took sometime but she was once again able to use her magic and had vowed to get stronger than before. There was also a massive change in her personality and her outfit, she was now polite and was always smiling warmly and was wearing dresses.

Natsu had taken both her and happy inside his inner world and had introduced them to his tenants, at first they were scared seeing the red dragon in his full glory but after some reassurances from both Natsu and Igneel they calmed down and talked with him. He even told them everything about his origin along with his plans for a training trip for one and half year, when they both heard about this trip they both tried to convince Natsu to take both of them with him but he said no and didn't budge from his decision. At first they weren't happy hearing about the trip but relented when he told them that he would return back and become even stronger than ever.

During the month, his Zanpakutō spirit trained him in contolling his spiritual energy while also training him in some **Kido** , and giving him the basic rundown on his abilities.

Right now Natsu stood infront of the guildhall and after he said his goodbye to his fellow guild members, whom both Natsu and Makarov had told that he was going on a trip to find Igneel because he had a lead and would be gone for an indefinite amount of time.

When he was ready to leave, Makarov stopped him and called him to talk in private and they went to his office, where the older gave him some books, explaining to him that these books will be good for him since they were written by him. In those books the old man had written his notes on light magic and was giving them to Natsu because he wanted the dragon slayer to learn light magic since it may come in handy in future.

After collecting the books and saying his goodbye to the old master, Natsu left the guildhall, when he was almost at the edge of the Magnolia, he saw Mira standing there waiting for him.

"Hey Mira." he called.

"Hey Natsu." she said before she engulfed him in a hug, resting her head at base of his neck. Natsu returned the hug while he stroked her hair.

"I will see you in a year and half." he whispered to her to which she nodded before she let go of him and looked directly in his eyes.

"Natsu there is something that I wanted to tell you." she said while looking at him nervously.

"What is it Mira?"

"I-" she paused befire she took a deep breath, "I love you, Natsu."

When she said that Natsu was stunned, he was looking at her with wide eyes and open mouth, he shook his head and regained his composure, "I love you too, Mira." he said, he wanted to say something else as well was cut off when he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He looked at her in surprise before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, he licked her lips begging for entrance which she granted him, he plunged his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan as he wrestled with her tongue. They continued to kiss for few minutes before thdy had to broke it due to the lack of air, a thin string of saliva was connected to them.

They looked in each other's eyes before they separated from one another. Natsu then did something that shocked her, he took his scarf off from his neck and wrapped it on her neck before he kissed her forehead. "I want you to keep it. It is the most important thing in the world to me and I want you to have it and wait for me to return." he said, while giving her a peck on lips.

She snuggled into the scarf, taking in his scent, before she looked at him and gave him the smile that was reserved only for him. "I will wait for you till the end."

"Goodbye Mira, for now. I will miss you"

"I will miss you too." she said and gave him one last kiss before he left for his training trip.

He will become strong and protect everyone that were important to him. He will spread his name throughout the world and he made a vow to kill Acnologia and Zeref and avenge all the innocents they had killed.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Chapter 2: Return**

It has been around six months since Natsu left on his training trip, during this trip Natsu has mostly been in the mountains where the temprature is very low so that he could improve the power in his flames, it was originally both Igneel's and Yamamoto's idea.

In these past six months Natsu trained a lot and had gotten a lot stronger as well, he sometimes trained to the point where he couldn't even move a muscle and got reprimanded by both of his tenants afterwards.

For training, both of his teachers/tenants told him to train his body by carrying boulders while running for miles. They also told him to train his control over his flames and lightning. Then he would train in his inner world with both Igneel and Yamamoto.

For his dragon slayer magic Natsu had gotten very control over his magic while also learning some other moves from his adopted father, while for his demon slayer magic both him and Igneel started by recreating his dragon slayer attacks for demon slayer magic while still working on some new attacks.

Speaking of his magic, the pink haired demon-dragon slayer found out that he had not only became the fire demon slayer but also the lightning demon slayer.

He also made great progress in learning **kid** **ō** (advanced spells that require strong spiritual power; Hadō and Bakudō), **zanjutsu** (sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō), **hakud** **a** (an unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight) and **hohō** (the name for all high speed fighting movements based on the Flash Step).

He had already learned many **kidō** spells, almost mastered the art of zanjutsu, was quite proficient in hakuda, which Yamamoto theorised that since Natsu's magic allowed him fight at close range it was easier for him to learn hand to hand combat because of his previous training and was quite good in **hohō** , while he did not master it, he was still quite proficient in it. He had already mastered the **Flash Step** due to the hellish thing that his Zanpakutō called training.

Both of his trainers also decided that they should work on his brain as well since only brute strength could only get him so far, so Yamamoto decided to play shogi with him(which Natsu could manifest in his inner world after Yamamoto taught him how to do it), when they played shogi both of his trainers noticed that Natsu could come up with pretty good planes on his feet but that alone could get him so far, they also decided to improve his behaviour, etiquettes and social skills so Yamamoto drilled that into him as well.

They were also working on his irrational weakness of motion sickness which Natsu could only describe as: the hell on earth.

Despite all this he still got enough time on his hands to read the book that Makarov gave him and learn a bit from them and he had already learned the basics of the light magic and was now working on a bit more higher level in it.

Currently Natsu was walking through the mountains when he smelled blood and quite a lot of it too in the north direction from his position, so he decided took off in that direction at full speed to look at what was happening there but was suddenly stopped by Igneel.

" ** _Wait Natsu! Don't go there just yet._** " Igneel said.

"But why Igneel, someone might need my help right now." the pink haired slayer asked.

" ** _Because I can sense Acnologia there as well and as you are right now, you are not strong enough to defeat him so wait until he is gone before you go there._** **_You should also supress your magic power and spiritual energy as well, he might sense you and come here._** " Igneel informed Natsu, Natsu did as he was told and supressed all of his magic power and spirit energy but he still looked ready to argue against his foster father but before he could, he was cut off by his Zanpakutō spirit.

" _He is right Natsu, you are not ready to fight Acnologia yet and if you go there you will be killed._ " Yamamoto warned so Natsu reluctantly stopped and waited for the black dragon to be gone from the area.

"Hey Igneel you said that he could sense me, what if he already sensed me and supress his own magic power to lure me in." Natsu asked now looking a little worried.

" ** _Don't worry he won't be able to sense you because from what I can sense he is having a little too much fun right now, and as for supressing his magic power, well that is impossible for him since he has too much of it to be superessed easily._** " Igneel said making Natsu to sigh in relief. He waited for about an hour before Igneel told him that he can't sense Acnologia anymore now, which meant that he had left from the area. Natsu wasted no time and quicky used **Flash Step** in order to reach his destination quickly.

When Natsu reached to the sight he saw a figure in almost two parts which almost made him puke but he controlled himself and made his way to the figure, when he got closure he gasped in horror when he noticed that the figure was none other that his second father figure, the ace of fairy tail guild, Gildarts Clive.

"GILDARTS!" Natsu shouted and quickly rushed toward the downed mage, when Natsu reached Gildarts, he quickly used the small bit of **healing kidō** , that he knew, to stop the bleeding before he used his fire to close the wound and picked him up before using **Flash Step** toward the nearest town to find a doctor to heal the crash mage.

"Na...ts...u" Gildarts muttered before he lost consciousness.

When Natsu reached the nearest town, he quickly asked for the doctor and begged him to heal the crash mage, the doctor there told the pink haired dragon-demon slayer that it will take about a whole day for the surgery to take place inorder to attach new prosthetic arm and leg to Gildarts and that he should wait. It was an excruciating long day for Natsu as the surgery was under process. He had practically camped outside the surgery room, while the surgery was being performed, despite the protest from the doctor.

When the doctor came outside from the room, Natsu was already in front of him and pretty much demanded about his second father figure's condition. The doctor told him that everything was fine and his friend should be able to wake up in five days and even praised him for effectively closing his wound with fire otherwise the crash mage may had lost too much blood. When Natsu got the good news he sighed in relief and flopped down on a seat nearby him. That day he realised that he was still not strong enough to defeat the monsters like the Black Dragon of Apocalyse and the Black Wizard and made vow to train even harder than before so that he could become strong enough inorder to protect his loved ones and his family.

And true to doctor's word Gildarts woke up in five days and the moment Natsu was informed the was instantly in Gildarts' room and asked how was he feeling.

"I'm feeling alright, well as alright as one can be with these things." Gildarts said while pointing toward his artificial arm and leg.

"So what were you doing in those mountains?" Natsu asked.

"I was just passing by from there to start my mission but somehow I got stumbled upon that dragon's cave and got my ass handed to me." Gildarts laughed. "So what are you doing here in these mountains, I mean this is pretty far from Magnolia town." the ginger haired mage asked.

"I am on a training trip right now so that I can get stronger to protect my loved ones and family." Natsu replied.

Hearing this Gildarts raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you are on a training trip, I mean you are quite strong for someone your age!" he asked.

Natsu wasted no time and brought Gidarts inside his inner world and introduced both of trainers/tenants and explained everything to him, from Lisanna's death to the start of his training trip, including his origins, he left nothing out.

After everything was explained and they were back in the outside world, Natsu left Gildarts inorder to leave the man to his rest, while Gildarts thought over everything that he was told and he feeling quite proud of Natsu after hearing that he was on this training for not his selfish reasons but to get stronger to protect his loved ones. He was also surprised to know that the boy he considered as his own son in all but blood was actually over four hundred years old and was brother of the most darkest mage in the history of wizarding world.

It took about a month for Gildarts to fully recuperate from his injuries with the help of doctor and Natsu, who used **healing kidō** , in which he was getting quite good, since Natsu was helping Gildarts recuperating he wasn't able to train much so he spent more time in his inner world so that he could learn as much as he could from Yamamoto and Igneel.

After the doctor cleared Gildarts fit enough to travel both mages set on their journey again, they both decided that they both should travel together now since his mission had already failed, Gildarts thought he might as well get accustomed to his artficial arm and leg enough to fight effectively with them.

It had been two days since they both set out on their journey together and both of those had been rather uneventful. Currently it was nighttime and the two of them sharing some stories with each other before Natsu decided to ask something to Gildarts.

"Gildarts can you train me?" Natsu asked causing said man to raise an eyebrow, before seeing the determination to get stronger in the younger male's eyes, shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not, but be ready to go through hell because I am not going easy on you." Gildarts with a sadistic grin on his face causing Natsu to think that he might have made a huge mistake by asking the crash mage's help in his training, but he shook his head, thinking that he would go through any training regime to become stronger and went to sleep with Gildarts in toe.

 ** _Next Morning_**

Natsu was sleeping peacefully but his sleep was interrupted when he felt cold water splash on his face, he quickly opened his eyes to find any enemy but only found a grinning Gidarts standing over him.

"Hey! What the hell was that for, I was sleeping so peacefully too?" Natsu yelled to which the crash mage simply put his pinky finger in his ear further frustrating the young mage.

"Well its time for your training so up up." Gildarts said while still grinning. Natsu got up from his place while grumbling something that sounded like 'stupid old man, I'll get you for this just you wait.'

After Natsu was ready to begin his training Gildarts lead him to a clearing before he stopped and faced his new young student with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright here is what we are going to do for your training, in the morning you will be doing physical training, after that you will meditate to increase your magic power, then you will go into your inner world and train there with both Igneel and your Zanpakutō spirit, then you will spar with me while I teach you somethings, then in the evening you will work on your light magic and I will help you in it and before going to sleep you and I will play shogi to increase your mental capacity. This will be your training schedule for rest of your training trip. Understood." Gildarts commanded stoically while Natsu simply gulped and nodded while thinking 'this is going to be one long trip.'

"Alright then come here." Gildarts said, when Natsu reached him, Gildarts asked Natsu to take off his upper body clothes and quickly placed a seal on him, causing Natsu to fall on the ground, "This is a gravity seal and you will be wearing it for rest of your training trip, you will only take it off for only a day in a week to get adjusted to your new speed and strength." Natsu again nodded while strugging to remain on his feet.

"Now then give me fifty rounds around this clearing, then a hundred push-ups, a hundred squates, a hundred crunches and a hundred pull-ups." Natsu simply stood there while gawking at the crash mage like he was crazy, Gildarts quickly got irritated by the looks he was recieving from his student, "What do you think you are doing standing there, get to it." he yelled while releasing a bit of his magic causing Natsu to jump a bit before he got to his hellish training regime all the while grumbling something about 'idiot slave-driver teachers'.

And for the rest of his training trip Natsu's training went pretty much just like that except some minor changes in his training regime but the worst he had suffer were the train trips that Gildarts made him do after discussing about it with both Igneel and Yamamoto, those hours or days(depending on the distance they were covering) were really painful for him.

 ** _One year later_**

It has been a year and half since Natsu left for his training trip and things seemed to be quiten down a bit in the Fairy Tail guild ever since then. Nearly all the members missed him but none more that the white haired beauty, Mirajane Strauss. She was currently working in the bar, she had change a lot in last year and half, she now had more curvy, voluptuous figure and large breasts, her white hair were loosely hanging over her back which curled at the end with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.

She was wearing a pink dress that reached down to her ankles and Natsu's scarf was hanging around her neck. When she came with the Natsu's scarf around her neck for the first time everyone was surprised and asked her why was she wearing Natsu's scarf, to which she happily smiled and told them that before Natsu left she met him at the edge of the town and they confessed their love for each other and before he left, Natsu gave his scarf to her and told her to wait for him to return.

When she finished telling her story to the guild, the female population of the guild had dreamy look in their eyes, while the male population was happy, proud, surprised and irritated, happy because they all thought that they both found someone to rely on other than themselves, proud because Natsu got the most beautiful girl in the guild, not that they would say that to any of the girls' face if they don't want to be on the recieving end of their magic and irritated because he got the most beautiful girl in the guild.

Obviously Elfman was far from happy about this and had even said that but after seeing his sister so happy in a long time he gave in and said that he was happy for both her and Natsu and couldn't wait for him to return.

Speaking about Natsu's return, when even after two months Natsu didn't return, everyone except old man Makarov, Happy and Mira started to become worried and even asked their guild master for someone to go look for him but surprising to them atleast the old master forbid everyone from going on search for their resident dragon slayer.

It was at that moment Erza walked upto their master and pretty much demanded an explaination on why he was forbidding them from going after Natsu. Makarov seeing that everyone was listening and they were not going to take no for an answer sighed and told them the story that he and Natsu came up with should their original story failed.

He told everyone that the day Igneel left, he left some instructions and some attacks for Natsu to learn when he reached a certain age and inside those instruction was written that he should practice those attacks away from any kind of civilization since they could be lethal to everyone except for the caster should they be performed wrong. He told them that both Natsu and he lied because both of them knew that everyone in the guild would have flatly declined Natsu's idea of training trip or someone would have tried to go with him, he also told them that the training trip on which Natsu had gone was consist of a year and half. After the explainations were done everyone left to do their business while still processing, what their master had told them.

And after hearing that Natsu had gone on a training trip for a year and half, almost everyone in the younger generation had taken their training seriously and all of them had gotten considerably stronger than they were before.

Ever since Natsu had left, Mira had been training even more furiously while also doing some jobs and maintaining the bar and had gotten a lot stronger than before. She even got letters from Natsu every month, in each letter he would write that he was doing and that he loved her but nothing on his training much to her dismay and the last letter she got from him was about two weeks in which he told her that he was coming back and was even bringing a surprise for everyone with him and told her loved her.

Currently Mira was working at the bar, while the old master of their guild was sitting at the bar with his legs crossed and a glass of beer in his hands and was occasionally taking swig from it while watching over his guild hall and Happy was with them muching on his fish.

"He should be back any day now." the short old man said before he chug down his beer and ordered another one.

"Yeah, he should. It sure is quiet here without him." Mira said while handing the old man his beer. After she got his last letter she had been even more happy then she was before and when anyone asked her about it, she would say that it was nothing and then go back to her work. It was Happy who told everyone that Natsu always sends her a letter every month and in the last one he said that he was coming back. The moment he said that, everyone was already asking questions about his well-being and it was Makarov who saved Mira by saying that Natsu was okay and he also recieved a letter from Natsu in which he informed the old man about his return.

"Aye sir." Happy chirped in.

"Don't worry he's coming back he even said that in your letter." the old man reassured them.

"Yes. Do you know how much stronger he will be now?" Mira asked curiously.

"How much stronger he will be, that I don't know but what I know is that he will be strong enough to protect those he love, I have complete faith in him." the old man said.

"Aye sir."

It was at that moment Gray came to the bar and ordered something to eat, "Whatever, but I will still beat him." Gray boasted.

"Whatever you say Gray." Mira said but the smile and the demonic aura that she had at the moment said something else and Gray wisely chose to keep his mouth shut, he had already gotten his beating from a freakishly strong girl, he had no intention of getting beaten up by another one. In the morning there was a guild brawl and he somehow landed on Erza's cheese cake completely ruining it and got the beating of life time from her for ruining her precious cake.

Two more hours passed without any event and everyone was enjoing themselves when everyone felt two ginormous amount of magic power heading to the guild, one of them was at Gildarts' level while the other one was even stronger than it, just as all of the mages were about to freak out, they heard the ringing of bells which indicated only one thing, Gildarts was back and the next announcement confirmed their suspiscion.

 ** _"Prepare for Gildarts shift, citizens please go to the designated area. I repeat prepare for Gildarts shift, citizens please go to the designated area."_**

The moment this announcement was finished cheers erupted around the guild hall, completely forgetting about the other ginormous magic power presnce. Everyone, including Mira, Makarov, Happy, Erza and Gray, went outside to meet their ace but all of them were greeted by two figures approaching the guild.

One of them looked laid back but held a great amount of power while the other figure walked with great confidence, he had an aura of authority and unimaginable power around him and everyone knew who those figures were; one was Gildarts Clive and other was Natsu Dragneel.

"NATSU" Mira yelled in delight and ran forward to greet him.

 ** _Moments earlier_**

Two figures could be seen at the outskirts of Magnolia Town, one of them was muscular man, who was 6'2" in height, he had shoulder-length orange hair that were slicked back and a stubbly beard. He had heavily muscular body, while his left arm and left leg were prosthetics. He was wearing a large brown colored clock that hid most of his upper body and had a bag sling over his shoulder. He was Gildarts, the ace of the Fairy Tail guild.

The other figure was 5'8" in height, he had a lean muscular body, similar to that of athletes, he had shoulder length spicky pink hair, that were red at the tips, with two bangs framing his fames while some reached his eyes, he had black eyes that strangely resembled that of dragons, he was wearing a blue shirt, black pants with black boots, he was also fingerless gloves that had somekind of metal plate and a Fairy Tail insignia on it. Over all of this he was wearing a white sleeveless coat that reached a little past his knees, it was decorated with red flames, with red lightning over it, at the edge while at the back of the coat was a large insignia for a red dragon which was surrounded by reddish-orange fire with blue lightning. At the front the coat was closed by a black thin rope and finally to complete the outfit he had a katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard with a purple sheath tied to his side. This figure was Natsu Dragneel, the **Lightning-Flame** Demon-Dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

"So Natsu are you excited to see everyone again." Gildarts asked.

"Yes I am very happy and excited see everyone again." the young boy replied.

"Are you sure you are feeling like that because of everyone or is it because of a certain white haired demon." Gildarts teased Natsu, causing the young boy to develop a small blush but it quickly disappeared and warm smile came to his face.

"Yes I'm sure but Mira is more of a reason."

Just as Gildarts was about to reply the town in front of them split into two parts revealing a path that lead to the Fairy Tail guild. As they got near Natsu could see that everyone one was outside the guild but he wasn't looking at them rather he was searching for his white haired goddess. When he spotted her a warm, loving smile came to his face, Gildarts seeing the look on his student's face smiled as well.

"NATSU" Mira's yell could be heard by both of them clearly before Natsu was tackled by a white blur. That white blur was none other than Mira, who was hugging Natsu for all he was worth.

"I told you that I'll come back to you." Natsu whispered to her at she happily nodded before she kissed him, Natsu returned the kiss soon both of them forgot about everything else, it just the two of them, nothing more mattered to them now.

A chuckle brought both of them back to reality causing them both to separate quickly, but were still hugging each other and develop blushes. They turned to the source of the chuckle and saw that it came from Gildarts, who was now standing with the rest of the guild and was grinning at them, while everyone else were staring at the two them before cheers errupted and everyone greeted both Gildarts and Natsu.

"Well Natsu, Mira save everything for later, but first let's get inside the guild and relax a bit." Gildarts said with grin still present on his face causing both two blush even more before they separated from each other and held hands and went inside with everyone.

"Natsu, Gildarts its good to see you my boys." Makarov greeted.

"Its good to see you as well Gramps." Natsu said.

"Its good to see as well master." Gildarts said before he rubbed the back of his head shipeeshly, "Master about the mission," he started, when Makarov raised an eyebrow, he continued, "well it didn't go well and I failed." causing everyone to go quite before they all felt a sudden pressure on them, Gildarts already knew who caused this pressure and he knew that he had to do something otherwise things could get out of hands, so he simply put his hand on Natsu's shoulder causing him to flinch before he calmed down and the pressure was gone. This interaction did not go unnoticed by anyone and everyone was astonished by what Natsu just did.

"Let's talk in my office." Makarov said and left in the direction of his office with Gildarts in toe.

After Natsu calmed down he looked at Mira, who had a concerned look in her eyes, he smiled at her causing her and whispered to her that will talk about it to her later in the day, she just smiled at that and nodded before she went to the bar with Natsu in toe, who ordered something to eat, while he talked with Happy, when his order arrived he slowly starting eating using forks, causing everyone to gawk at him.

He noticed everyone's eyes on him and got irritated with it, "What!" he asked.

"N-N-Natsu e-e-eating slowly," Gray said with his pointing at the young slayer, causing said slayer to become confused.

"Natsu you are using forks." Erza said in equal astonishment, only adding to confusion.

Seeing his confusion, Mira decided to elaborate, "They are looking at you like that because you are now eating slowly and are using forks while in the past you ate pretty fast and without any forks."

Natsu looked at her before he decided to say something, "Well I decided that it was time for me to change, after all it is unsightly for a prince to act like an idiot."

"What do you mean by the prince part Natsu?" Levy asked.

"What I mean Levy is that I'm Prince of Dragons and Igneel was the King of Dragons." Natsu said shocking everyone before he went back to eating.

 ** _Meanwhile in Master's office_**

After Makarov and Gildarts reached the Makarovs's office, the short old man quickly used silencing runes around office and looked at Gildarts.

"Now tell me what really happened during the mission?" the old master asked.

"Well I was on my way to complete the mission when I came upon a very large cave in the mountains, when I got near the cave, I got attacked by the black dragon, Acnologia. He destroyed my left arm, left leg and some of my internal organs. By the time I knew what was happening, everything was already over. It happened so fast that I never even saw it coming. After Acnologia left, Natsu arrived and healed me with what little knowledge he had in healing before he closed my wounds with his fire and took me to the nearest town. After a month on recuperating, I was cleared by the doctor there to travel again. So I decided to travel with Natsu a bit, but on the second day of our travel, Natsu asked me train him, I was caught off gaurd but I agreed to this and since then I have been training him along with both Igneel and his Zanpakutō spirit." Gildarts told ths old man who was surprised by what happened but was glad that two of his 'children' were safe.

"So you have been training Natsu along with his tenants. Tell me how strong Natsu is now?" the old man asked.

"Hmm, we have been sparing almost everyday ever since I started training him and at that time he was already almost at Laxus' level and that was around a year ago." ginger haired man said, not seeing the old man's jaw drop, "And I have a feeling that he stopped considering me a challenge around three months ago and you wanna know the best part, he still haven't reached his full potential yet." shocking the poor man even more.

"H-How did Natsu got so strong so fast?" the old man asked.

"I don't know myself master, he is a prodigy like no other and I am sure in four or five years he will be strong enough to defeat both Acnologia and Zeref single handidly." Gildarts said with utter confidence in his student, causing the old man to nod his head dumbly.

"Well let's go back downstaires. God knows I need a strong drink after hearing that." Makarov said while massaging his temples causing Gildarts to chuckle before both men went downstaires.

 ** _Downstaires_**

Natsu was at the bar and had been talking with Mira, Happy and some other guild members, sharing stories from the training trip he had, when he noticed that both his teacher and the old man were coming toward him.

When they reached the bar, Makarov looked intently at Natsu trying sense the amount of magic power that Natsu now had and was quite shocked feeling so much of it. It even dwarfed his own and Gildarts and both of them were as strong as the Ten Wizard Saints, with Makarov being one of them, at rank 5.

"Natsu my boy I want to test your skills, so I want you to fight Mira tomorrow in the morning." Makarov said shocking everyone in the guild.

"Master are you that it is good idea, I just told how strong Natsu truly is!" Gildarts asked

"Yes Gildarts I'm sure of it. So what do you both say, are you up for it!"

"Yes Gramps I'm up for it." Natsu said with a smile with Mira saying the samething and then both Mira and Natsu left the guild to go around the town. While they were walking around, Natsu told her how he found Gildarts and what had transpired from then on. They ended their walk when teached Mira's home, Natsu and Mira kissed one another one last time before both them went in opposite directions while giving their good lucks to each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Formation of a New Team

**Chapter 3: Formation of a New Team**

When Natsu reached the place where his cottage was supposed to be, he noticed that it was barely standing, he asked Happy what happened to it, to which the blue cat said that there was a huge storm and it almost completely destroyed there home, he said that he took away there valuable things and gave them to the master for safe keeping and ever since then he had been living with Mira.

Natsu just sighed and went into the forest for a good night sleep so that he could be in fighting condition, he also decided that it was time for a new sturdy home anyway. Good thing he saved up money before his training trip and also earned some money on his trip by doing various missions.

Next day Natsu woke up fairly early and did his morning training before he went to the nearby lake, took a bath and requiped a new set clothes similar to what he was wearing the previous day and went to the guild.

When he reached the guild, he noticed that almost everyone was there and Mira was already taking orders from the guild members while waiting for him, the old master and the crash mage were sitting at the bar while drinking and sharing stories with each other.

"Morning everyone" Natsu greeted. Everyone also greeted him as he made his way to the bar.

"Hello my boy. So are you ready for your sight with Mira!" the short old man asked.

"Yes Gramps I'm ready, so tell me when are we going to fight and where!"

"You will fight with her in couple of hours and in the forest because I don't want any collateral damage done to the town, everyone in the guild causes enough destruction as it is, I don't want it to happen to the town." the old man said and shuddered as he imagined the paperwork and bill he would get should something like that happen to the town due to one of his brats going overboard.

Natsu nodded to the old man's answer before he ordered something to eat and ate all the while ignoring Gray's taunts in goading him in a fight but it was quickly over when Erza came and hit Gray, knocking him unconscious, before she sat at the bar and ordered her cheese cake while Natsu was talking to Mira.

A few hours later we find Mira, Natsu, Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, Gray, Happy and Elfman in a clearing in the forest. Both Natsu amd Mira were standing in the middle of the clearing while facing each other with the old master in between them.

"This fight is between Natsu and Mirajane, it will continue until one side give up, losses consciousness or if I stop the fight. Everything goes in this fight except for the crippling blows and underhanded attacks. Understood." the old master informed them the rules of the fight to which both of them nodded, after seeing that both fighters were ready the old man gave the signal to start the fight, "Fight"

As soon as the fight started Natsu's face turned completely expressionless, his eyes, that had a warm look up until now, turned cold, surprising not only Mira but everyone else that were the spectators as well, except for Gildarts who was grinning for some reason.

"This," Gildarts started gaining everyone's attention, "is what I jockingly call his battle face, whenever he has his battle face on, means that he is going to take his fight seriously and it isn't often that he gets serious when he is fighting, so this is going to be good." he informed everyone before their attention turned back to the fighters, who were still standing.

It was Mira who made the first move seeing that Natsu wasn't going to attack first, she was surrounded by a black magical aura, while a giant black magic circle appeared above her, **"Take Over: Satan Soul"** she whispered and instantly she was surrounded by the magic circle that appeared above her completely covering her in a black light.

When the black light down, Mira could be seen standing at her previous position but her appearance changed from before, her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all changed drastically, and dark, thin markings appeared all over her body. Her forearms and hands were covered in scales, and each sprouted a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changed, her previous attire that she was wearing before the start of the fight was replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which was open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. She also had a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

She wasted no time and charged toward Natsu at high speed which Gray, Happy and Elfman couldn't even track. She covered the distance between her and Natsu in a moment and threw a hard right punch at Natsu who caught it effortlessly, shocking her and everyone else except Gildarts, she quickly got over her shock and engaged Natsu in a hand to hand combat.

Natsu blocked all of her attacks before he decided to go on offensive. He attacked Mira faster than her, all she could do was block the blows but even then most of the blows connected her before she created distance between both of them, while breathing hard and a small amount of blood was trickling from her bottom lip, when she looked at Natsu she saw that he was in perfect shape but the most shocking to her was that he didn't even move from his position even once.

Others, except for Gildarts, were also shocked after seeing Natsu prowess in hand to hand combat, among all of them only Makarov and the crash mage were able to follow his movements, all of his movements were swift, precise, and fast, none of the movement was wasted, it was clear to Makarov that almost no one can match Natsu in a hand to hand combat, especially if he used magic in his movements.

Mira decided that she would attack him from distance since he was stronger, faster and better than her in close combat, Mira quickly took off in the air and attacked, **"Darkness Stream"** she yelled.

Mira extended her hand towards the **Lightning Flame** demon-dragon slayer and summoned forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy formed, which tried surrounded and envelope Natsu but he easily dodged the attack.

Mira seeing that her previous attck failed again attacked with magic, **"Soul Extinctor"** , Mira initiated this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently took the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fired a large black-purple beam at Natsu who calmly looked at it, not even worrying about the attack of such high magnitude.

 **"Bakudō #81: Dankū"** a translucent barrier appeared in front of Natsu and blocked Mira's attack. Now Natsu also decided to go on the offesinve, he held out his palm toward Mira and said, **"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui"**

Natsu generated a torrent of blue energy at his palm that was facing Mira, before he fired it at his target. Mira at first was shocked that no magic circle appeared when Natsu attacked but she quickly remembered that Natsu has another source of power as well, and dodged the attack just barely, but that moment costed her as Natsu appeared in front of her and puched her in the stomach forcing her to spit saliva and knocking the air from her lungs as she was rocketed toward the ground.

When she made impact with the ground a crater formed before she slowly and shakily stood up, she saw that Natsu was once again standing on the ground facing her, she used last of her magic energy and started gathering it in order to attack Natsu, **"Evil Explosion"**

Mirajane held her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathered in between her palms. When she fired it at Natsu, a powerful beam of dark magic expelled from the white haired take over mage's hand.

Natsu seeing the attack coming held his hand out and gathered sprirt energy in it, **"Hadō #63: Raikōhō"** , Natsu generated an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his hand, and fired the built-up energy at his target as a massive concentration of energy which resembled a lightning strike. When both of their attacks came in contact with each other, they at first tried to overpower each other before they exploded causing a smoke screen to generate, Natsu had made sure that he held back otherwise he would have injured Mira.

When the smoke cleared Natsu was already in front of a heavily breathing Mira, **"Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku"** , raising his palm up to her, the demon-dragon slayer closed his hand into a fist and called forth yellow energy, which took the form of a very thick rope, which bind the upper body of his opponent. He then unsheathed his Zanpakutō and held it at her throat, "Give up Mira."

"I give up," Mira said while breathing hard, Natsu quickly sheathed his sword and released her from his **kidō** spell and started healing her with his **healing kidō** , while he was healing her others approached them, when he was done and Mira was as good as new, he looked at the spectaters and saw that Gildarts had a proud expression on his face while other spectators had shocked expressions.

"That was a good fight Mira, I enjoyed it." the pink haired teenager said with a warm smile on his face that he had reserved only for Mira.

"It was hardly a fight, I was totally outclassed from the beginning. You didn't even used your slayer magic in this fight." Mira said while pouting.

"It was a good fight Mira and trust me, you don't want him to use his slayer magic otherwise nothing will be left standing and besides you shouldn't be down. I must say you have improved quite well." Gildarts said reassuringly.

"Well done brat, I see you have learned some interesting things as well," the old man said refering to his **kidō** attacks, "anyway, Natsu Dragneel as the guild master of Fairy Tail guild, I Makarov Dreyar, promot you to an S class mage." he announced shocking everyone, before Gildarts simply patted his shoulder, and Happy cheered for his friend while Mira gave him a warm hug and kiss on the lips but other three were unsure of the idea.

"Master are you sure about this, I mean he is strong sure but I don't think that he has enough experience to be a S class mage." Erza said with Gray nodding behind her.

"That's where you are wrong Erza," Gildarts said confusing her, "when he was training with me, I made him do couple of high ranking missions to gain experience, after all training can only get you so far, you need experience as well." he explained.

"Now master mind telling me why did you arranged this fight when I already informed you that Natsu can defeat both of us in an one on one fight!" the crash mage asked, shocking everyone that Natsu was stronger than both their master and the ace of the guild.

"I did it because Mira asked me to." the old man replied causing everyone the look at her.

"I asked the master to arrange a fight between me and Natsu because I wanted to see how much stronger he has gotten and now we all have our own answers." Mira replied, meanwhile Erza was eyeing Natsu's sword with ineterest Natsu saw this and asked.

"Uh, Erza is something wrong!"

"No I just wanted to have a sword fight with you." Erza replied.

Natsu was unsure of how respond to this when he heard his Zanpakutō spirit, " _You should accept her challenge Natsu, from what I have seen through your memories, she is currently the strongest swordsman in your guild you know so it should be a good challenge for you._ " Yamamoto replied.

"Alright Erza I will have a sword fight with you." Natsu replied and quickly walked toward a safe distance and unsheathed his sword and got into a **zanjutsu** stance that Yamamoto trained him in. Erza followed him and stopped right in front of him and requipped her own sword and held it in both hands and got into her stance.

Erza quickly shot forward and came with a diagonal slash at him, which was easily parried away. Erza not stopping at that again attacked but this time with a horizontal slash but it was parried away as well. This time it was Natsu who attacked, Erza brought her sword up to block the attack, but when their swords met, her legs buckled a bit due to the force used behind the blow. They both continued to attack each other for a while before Natsu got under guard and slashed a small cut on her left shoulder which caused her wince a bit but didn't give up and continue to attack him but after a while she got tired, which Natsu took advantage of and tripped her on the ground while holding his sword at her throat.

Erza gave up but it left quite a blow to her pride by being defeated by Natsu of all people in a sword fight but quickly got over it when Gildarts informed that no one has ever defeated Natsu in a sword fight, no matter how skilled they were in it and some were even more skilled and stronger than Erza. After that they all headed to the guild to inform and celebrate both Natsu's win over two of the strongest in the guild and his promotion as the new S class mage.

When they all arrived at the guild they were all swarmed by the guild members who wanted to know about the name of the winner, apparently there was a betting going on the fight, in which all of the spectators also put their money before they left, and almost everyone had put their money on Mira while only Gildarts and Makarov putting their money on Natsu. When they informed that Natsu was the winner, various expressions passed on the faces of the guild members, from surprise and shock to frustation. They also informed the guild that Natsu not only won against Mira, he also won against Erza in a sword fight causing everyone in the guild to become even more surprised, while also informing them about Natsu's new promotion.

A huge party was celebrated after the news about his promotion was delivered and many congratulated the newly promoted mage, even a brawl was started but to almost everyone's surprise Natsu never participated in the brawl and simply stayed at the table with Mira, Happy, Makarov and Gildarts, all laughing when Erza entered the brawl and destroyed everyone because her precious cake was destroyed.

After about two hours or so Natsu left the guild with Mira and went to the place where he made Lisanna's grave. When they arrived at the place they simply stood there in silence for sometime.

"Hey Lisanna its been quite a while since I came here. I'm sorry that I didn't come here more often but I was on a training trip so that I was strong enough to protect everyone that I care about and I promise that I will protect your sister with my life." Natsu said softly before he engulfed in a hug from behind by Mira and felt her shaking and he instantly knew that Mira was crying maybe due to being assaulted by the memories of that fateful day. Natsu turned around and hugged Mira while saying soothing words to her and stroking her beautiful white hair. After Mira calmed down Natsu let go of her and led her to a place where he, Lisanna and Happy always went when they were younger.

When they arrived at the place Natsu said down below a tree and pulled Mira onto his lap and hugged her causing the white haired beauty to develop a blush but she smiled and leaned in the hug more.

"Mira let's form a team together and get even stronger together so that nothing ever happen to us or anyone in the guild." he said softly while stroking her hair, Mira looked at him in surprise before she smiled at him.

"Sure, but you have to help me in my training, I don't want to be a dead weight for you on our team." she replied, Natsu cupped her face with his hands and turned her head so that she could look him in the eyes in which she only saw immense love and warmth for her.

"You can never be dead weight to me Mira, you are already strong, but don't worry I will help you in training, alright." he said softly causing her to smile at him before she slammed her lips onto his and kissed him fiercely. They kissed like that for a moment before Natsu inserted his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to moan. They both battled with their tongue to gain advantage before they separated, with a thin string of saliva between them, because of the lack of air and simply srayed with each other.

They stayed there for sometime before Natsu noticed that it was getting dark causing, he told Mira that it was time for them to get back, causing her to pout when Natsu stood up but she sighed and stood up as well knowing that it was time to go home. When they arrived at the guild, they informed the master that they were going home and left toward Mira's house with Natsu escorting her. While they were walking Mira remembered what happened to his house and looked at him.

"Natsu where are you living now, because your house is almost on its last legs!" Mira asked him

"I am living in the forest until my new house is complete, before I arrived at the guild today, I asked a builder about it and he said that it will take about five days to get the material required for what I have in mind and about a month in building it." he replied.

"You are not living in the forest now, you are coming with me to my house and live there until your house is complete." she ordered and looked at him menancingly while a dark aura surrounded her, daring him to deny her order, causing him to held his hands in defence while backing away from her.

"I can't stay at your house Mira and what will Elfman say about this anyway!" Natsu said nervously.

"You are coming with me to live there and that's final, I don't care what my brother says." Mira said aggresively causing him sigh in defeat before he followed her to her home.

When they entered her home they saw that both Happy and Elfman were already there. When Elfman saw Natsu at his house he raised an eyebrow and asked Mira about it. Mira informed him that Natsu's is going to live with them until him house is completely built. Elfman tried to protest about it saying something about it not being manly but quickly shut up when Mira glared at him.

After everyone settled down and had dinner they all decided to hit hay, Natsu asked Mira about his room to which she simply smiled shyly at him before she took him to her room and said that he was going to sleep with her. Natsu was shocked and tried to protest but Mira simply ignored all that and went to the bathroom to change. When he saw that Mira was not there he sighed in defeat(noting that he was doing it alot lately), he took off his upper clothes and laid on the bed and waited for Mira to come. When Mira arrived and saw that Natsu was topless, she blushed heavily, while gazing at his muscled chest and rock hard eight pack abs.

"N-N-Natsu are you going to sleep like that?" she stuttered out, causing Natsu look bring out of his stupor and blush when he noticed that he was staring at her, but it was really hard for him to control himself from gawking at her. She was wearing a pink nightie that was a bit see-through, through which he could see her white bra and matching panty, he shook his head to rid of perverted thoughts that were now arriving.

"Yes Mira, I always feel uncomfortable sleeping in clothes, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable then I can put them on." he said.

"No its alright, if it makes you uncomfortable then you can sleep like this." she said, _'besides I don't mind looking at you like this.'_ she mentally purred.

Natsu nodded and made room for her to lay down and get comfortable. Mira laid down next to him, putting her head on his chest while he put his hand on her waist and both sighed contently.

"So what are we going to do for my training!" Mira asked curiously.

"We will do what Gildarts had me do for the training, which means that we will put a gravity seal on you, that Gildarts taught me, while working on your magic control and power, we will also increase your magic container so that you can hold your transformations for a longer time period in the future. We will also work on your stamina, endurance and hand to hand combat while also developing some new skills for you. This training will contain running, push-ups, pull-ups, squates and crunches in the morning while wearing that gravity seal, then we will spar, after that we will develop some new skills for you and after that meditating a bit." Natsu said causing her to gulp but she didn't say anything, since she wanted to be strong abd stand beside Natsu as his equal.

"Alright, I better go to sleep then because tomorrow is going to be a long day for me." she said she kissed Natsu one last time, "Good night Natsu. I love you." and with that she slowly fell asleep.

"Good night Mira and I love you too." he said before also fell asleep.

Just like that three months passed, for one month Natsu slept with Mira in her house before his was built. They both trained everyday, bringing Mira's strength to new heights that she thought wasn't possible, while Natsu also trained himself, while also going on some missions, some were simple A-class request while one or two were S-class request.

When Natsu's house was complete, he asked Mira to move in with him when he told her that he was having trouble sleeping without her after getting used to her presence, to which Mira happily agreed since she she was having the same problem, without him holding her and giving her warmth that only he could provide.

Speaking of his house, Natsu's house was actually a mansion, it was a three storey building. On the ground floor, there was a kitchen and living room. On the first floor, there were five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a library in which Natsu had stored some books on magic and other things, a study table and two chairs. On the second floor were two more bedrooms, a bathroom and a master bedroom with a bathroom attach to it. In the basement there was a huge training ground that seemed endless, which he made after Yamamoto told him that when he was alive one of his subordinate had a training ground under his shop, which he made with the use of **kidō** , it had some plants and trees, which he grew with **kidō** , and a hotspring that heals injuries, which was also made with the help of his **kidō**. He also errected a barrier around the mansion to keep some unwanted visitors away, should they come to harm his family that he was sure to have with Mira someday.

During these three months Mira's training has been coming along nicely, she had made great progress in her speed, endurance, stamina, strength and increasing her magic power, while Natsu was also teaching her **hakuda**. They also decided to make a speed technique for her like **Flash Step** for Natsu, Natsu told her to shoot small burst of magic from her feet to increase her speed which worked greatly for her. Natsu also decided to teach her **zanjutsu** so that she can use a sword properly. After a month passed in her training, Natsu decided to bring her inside his inner world for her training since time wasn't a factor there. When he brought her in his Inner world both Igneel and Yamamoto also helped in her training, all in all these past three months have effective for her. Natsu told her given a year she would stronger than Laxus, should she peogress like this.

But currently training was the last thing on both of their minds as both of them were enjoying their date, that they were having near a waterfall that Natsu found a long time ago. Natsu was wearing a white button up shirt with black pants and shoes and his usual coat over it. While Mira was wearing a red dress that reached down to her ankles and red heels and the scarf that Natsu gave her around her neck, her hair was done in an elegant bun with two bangs hanging at either side of her face, she was wearing very little make-up, only a red lipstick and purple eyelashes.

Mira looked up from where she was standing, to she stars making a very beautiful seen for her. She heard shuffling from her side and saw that Natsu was down on one knee and held up a ring for her.

"Mira, I love you more than anything, I will do anything thing for you and as you know that we dragon slayers can only love one person for the rest of our lives, so I can never look at any other girl like I look at you, you are my light in the darkest hour, my joy, my happiness, my other half, my mate and much more." Natsu said passionately, Mira already had a hand over her mouth as tears freely flow down her face and looked stunned, "Mirajane Strauss, will you marry me?" he asked.

Mira was stunned at his proposal and didn't say anything for a long time, but Natsu was patient so he waited, she quickly broke out of her stupor when she noticed that Natsu was looking at her expectingly, instead of saying something she bent down to his level and kissed him passionately, when they broke away from each other, Mira looked him in the eyes with nothing but pure happiness and love for him, "Yes, yes Natsu Dragneel, yes I will marry you, yes I want to become Mirajane Dragneel." she said happily. Natdu smiled at her before he slipped the ring on her finger, when she took a good look at the ring she saw that it was designed as a red dragon with a diamond in its eyes. She again liooked at him and gave him one other kiss before she broke away.

"You just made me the happiest man alive and gave me the second best gift." he said confusing her, wondering what was first gift she gave him.

"What do mean by second best give!" she asked in confusion.

"The first one was when you gave me your love." he said causing her smile. They stayed there for an hour before went back home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

It has been two months since Natsu proposed Mira to marry him, and when they informed the guild about it, everyone was escatic, they threw the biggest party in the history of the Fairy Tail guild and that was saying something, a huge brawl also took place, when Gray somehow lost all of his clothes and somehow he ended up falling on Elfman, who did not take it kindly and threw Gray toward other members and just like that, almost every member was beating the ever loving shit out of each other. Every member congratulated the soon-to-be-married-couple, with some of the older members giving them advice.

Ever since Natsu proposed to Mira, she had been training even harder than before and when Natsu asked the reason behind it, she said that she wants to be seen as his equal and stand by his side, even in future battles.

During those two months both Erza and Gray also started training with Natsu and Mira but they both joined Natsu and Mira in training in the afternoon, and they trained in the clearing in which Natsu and Mira fought, since Natsu wanted some of the things about himself secret, when Erza lost a sparring match against Mira about two months ago and causing her to try and catch up to her long time rival and since she knew that Natsu has been training the white haired take over mage, the red head also asked Natsu for training, in which he was more than happy to help.

Gray also asked the **Lightning-Flame** demon dragon slayer for training because he noticed the difference between their powers, not wanting to be seen as a weakling, Gray swallowed his pride and asked Natsu if he could train him as well, to which Natsu agreed and helped him in his training.

For both Erza's and Gray's training, Natsu put the gravity seals on both of them and told them to wear those seals everyday and only take them off once a week. He then had them do the same physical training that he made Mira do, after that he corrected flaws in their fighting styles, while also helping them in increasing their magic power. But he still kept the secret about his tenants from both of them, it wasn't that he didn't trust them, it was just he didn't want to tell them yet. He also asked both of them to help some of the other members of the guild in training, to which they both agreed and when both the ice mage and the red head asked if someone wanted help in their training, some members were more than happy to join mainly the younger generation like Levi, Cana, Jet, Droy and may others while the older generation stayed away from training.

Both Natsu and Mira also decided the date for their wedding and that is why we currently find a fidgeting Natsu, nervously glancing at the gates of the Kardia Cathedral, waiting for his soon-to-be-wife to arrive, he was wearing a black shirt, black pants and boots, with his usual overcoat which Mira insisted him to wear on their wedding day.

To his side his best man, Gray, sighed seeing the usually calm, confident and overly powerfull Natsu Dragneel become a nervous wreak and it was now starting to get on his nerves. He was wearing a blue tuxedo and was trying to control himself from taking his clothes off after a certain death threat was issued for him by Mira, who was smiling at that moment and a dark, malicious aura surrounding her when she told him that if he lost his clothes during the wedding in any way, then not even his bones will recognizable after she's done with him.

"Natsu calm down, she agreed to marry you so there is no need for you to be nervous and don't you dare say that you are not nervous." he added when he saw that Natsu was about to deny his claim, meanwhile both Igneel and Yamamoto were also trying to calm Natsu down, while Gildarts, who was standing with him, simply patted his shoulder to reassure him and walked off to somewhere else to sit.

"Ok I will try to be calm, but this waiting is getting on my nerves now and is making me nervous about all this," the pink haired slayer said, causing Gray, Igneel and Yamamoto to shake their heads and now they were praying that Mira would arrive soon since she was the only one who can calm Natsu down.

And like their prayers were listened, the gates opened, revealing a happy Mira, Erza, Happy and Makarov, who was going to give Mira away. When Natsu looked at Mira his breath hitched, he couldn't even took his eyes off from her frame, she looked so beautiful to him. Gray saw his one time rival completely froze, but he couldn't blame the pink haired slayer, Mira truly looked like an angel.

She was wearing a beautiful white, strapless wedding dress that reached down on the floor behind her and Natsu's scarf around her neck. Her hair was done in an elegant bun, with two bangs framing either side of his face. She had almost no make-up, not that she need it anyway, she was only wearing a red lipstick, she had small blush on her face while wearing a soft smile that she had reserved only for her soon-to-be-husband.

The music started playing and Mira started walking slowly up the aisle, holding the hand of a proud Makarov. She had a white and pink bouquet in her left hand and her sparkling sapphire eyes were fixed on Natsu. Seeing him like this, at their wedding, made her heart pound. They stopped just before the altar and faced each other. Makarov kissed her hand and whispered, "I'm so happy for both of you, Mirajane." He then took his seat and Mira walked over to the altar. She handed her bouquet to Erza and stood beside her while facing Natsu.

"Mira," Natsu breathed. "You look so beautiful."

The two smiled at each other before facing the archbishop. The music stopped, the archbishop cleared his throat, and the ceremony began. "Friends, family, neighbors, loved ones. We are gathered here today to bear witness to a most joyous occasion; the forging of a bond of love and union between Natsu and Mirajane."

The entire time the archbishop was speaking, Natsu was fighting the urge to touch Mira. She was so close. All he had to do was reach out a little bit and he could feel her creamy skin beneath his fingertips. Hell, he would settle for just holding her hand. But he was determined to control himself for the sake of Mira's happiness and their perfect day.

Of course, Mira was having just as hard a time as Natsu. She loved the feeling of his touch and to be so close yet unable to touch him was worse than torture. Her body ached to hold him. It felt like ages even though it was only yesterday since they were last together. But she steeled her resolve and stood firm, smiling as the archbishop spoke. She wanted this day to be perfect not just for her, but for Natsu as well. She waited for him a long time before. She could hold out until the end of the ceremony.

The archbishop turned to Gray, "Do you have a ring for Natsu?"

Gray nodded, "Yes!"

"May I have the ring?" the archbishop asked.

Gray nodded, lifting the ring in his hand. The archbishop took it and then faced Erza, "Do you have a ring for Mirajane?"

Erza nodded, "Yes."

"May I have the ring?"

"Of course," Erza replied while holding out the ring. The archbishop took the ring. "The couple has chosen to recite their own vows," he said and smiled at the couple while handing them their respective rings.

Natsu and Mira took the rings, faced each other, and took each other's hands.

Mira began, "Natsu, back before I joined Fairy Tail, I was seen as a demon because of my magic. People both feared and hated me. I felt so alone in the world, even though I always had Lisanna and Elfman by my side. When our parents died and I joined Fairy Tail, I found people who didn't fear me or hate me. I found people who were willing to accept me and for the first time in so long I felt happy. And of course, there was you. There was just something about you that drew me towards you. You were so innocent and joyful, not to mention adorable. And you had such a kind heart. Deep down I had this feeling that you were someone who would always be there for me. And I was right."

A tear began to roll down her cheek. "When we lost Lisanna almost two years ago, I was devastated. You were there for me, Natsu. You comforted me. You helped me to smile, helped me gain my magic back. From now on, wherever you go, I want to be able to follow, I can't imagine doing anything in my life without having you beside me, I want to stay with you forever, I want you to be my light in the darkest hour, my best friend and my husband. I love you more than words can express and I'm so blessed that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." She slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. "With this ring, I seal my promise to be your faithful and loving wife."

Natsu squeezed her hands. "Mira, when I was a kid, my dad, Igneel, disappeared. He was the only family I had. I didn't know of any other family. I felt lost when he vanished. Then Gramps found me wandering one day and invited me to join Fairy Tail. I was so happy when I joined because it was like I had a family again. But deep down, whether I knew it or not, it wasn't the same. While I love everyone in Fairy Tail like family, it wasn't the same as when I was with Igneel. Something was still missing. And oneday I found something to fill that hole in me, I found you, Mira. You are my family, life, my eternal light, my strength and my weakness. You are the only one I want to stand beside for the rest of my life. I never want to be apart from you. You are my everything. I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to start our life together." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "With this ring, I seal my promise to be your faithful and loving husband."

The archbishop nodded. "Natsu, will you please repeat this vow to Mirajane, saying after me; I Natsu…."

"I Natsu…"

"…take you Mirajane…"

"…take you Mirajane…"

"…to be my wife…"

"…to be my wife…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…I promise to love and cherish you."

"…I promise to love and cherish you." He leaned forward slightly. "Forever," he whispered, making her giggle as tears of joy steadily fall down her face.

The archbishop nodded and turned to Mira. "Mirajane, will you please repeat this vow to Natsu, saying after me; I Mirajane…."

"I Mirajane…"

"…take you Natsu…"

"…take you Natsu…"

"…to be my husband…"

"…to be my husband…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…I promise to love and cherish you."

"…I promise to love and cherish you." She leaned forward slightly. "Forever," she whispered. Natsu gave her a big grin.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the archbishop announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Natsu's arms were around Mira's waist, and he was pulling her against him and crashing his lips against hers for a passionate kiss. Everyone leapt to their feet and roared in applause as the new married couple embraced. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other before running down the aisle and towards the exit where the bright light of the sun was shining. Their new lives together started today.

When they left the Kardia Cathedral, Erza and Gray both dragged the newly married couple to the guild hall and everyone in the guild celebrated, every single member of the guild was present in the guild hall along with some town folks, some other guests from other guilds or places. After the celebrations were over, Natsu picked up Mira bridal style and walked off toward his home. Happy was about to follow them, but Gray stopped him, thinking that it might not be good if Happy went home with Natsu and find something that would mentally scar the blue feline for the life, so he asked Happy to stay with for the night with the bribery of fish.

 **Natsu's Home**

As soon as both Natsu and Mira reached his home and entered their bedroom, Natsu gently laid Mira on the bed and got on top of her and started kissing her, Mira also kissed him back while taking off his over coat and throwing it somewhere in the room and went back to kissing him. Natsu was not ideal either, his hands were roaming all over her body, tracing every curve on her body.

After several minutes of kissing, they separated, breathing heavily, when Natsu felt a tug on his shirt he couldn't help but ask, "Mira are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Natsu I'm sure, infact I have never been more sure of anything then this." she replied.

"Well if you're sure this is what you want, then nothing would make me happier than to be closer to you."

She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Nothing would make me happier, either."

 **WARNING LEMON** **(Skip if you wish)**

Natsu again started kissing her while they both started taking each other's clothes off and in no time Mira was down to only a black bra and black panties, while Natsu was only wearing boxers.

Natsu again got on top of her and leaned down and kissed her passionately while moving his hands gently down along her sides. She took in a sharp breath as she felt his strong hands grazing across her skin. It was slow and torturous and it was driving her crazy. She then felt his hands brush against the underside of her breasts through her black bra and her back arched from the touch. She wanted him to move his hands up, to feel his strong grip on her large breasts.

Natsu put his hand on her bra and caressed her breasts over her thin black fabric. Mira moaned softly as Natsu kneaded her clothed breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back, giving him more access.

Natsu took this as an invitation to go further. He grabbed the strap between her bra cups with two of his fingers and pulled roughly, snapping the clasp in the back and tearing the last barrier away, leaving the twins out.

Mira didn't even care that her bra was effectively destroyed. She was too focused on Natsu's warm and strong hands as she leaned into his touch.

He pushed her onto her back once again and leaned down to kiss her lips. He planted kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Their hearts were running a mile per minute. Natsu just stared at her, they might have lived together for a few months but they still had their privacy. Mira felt bold and took his hand and placed it on her breast. Natsu just stared at her until he gently squeezed her breast eliciting a small of satisfaction from Mira.

Natsu used his thumb to twirl her pink nipples. Hearing a small groan, Natsu figured she liked it and continued his ministrations. While Natsu was playing with her breasts, Mira was slightly dazed. That feeling was incredible that she just wanted to savor it and enjoy it as long as she could.

Natsu had never touched breasts in his life so he decided to experiment a little bit. He placed a hand on each one. He squeezed both breasts and heard a small moan as he continued to try out new things with his 'toys'. Mira frowned when Natsu detached himself from her breasts, but that was short lived when Natsu brought his mouth to her right nipple and began to suck on it, gently at first but then a little more rough.

Mira threw her head back rising her chest at the new sensation. She was on cloud nine and Natsu was only working on her breasts. His wet tongue felt so different on her nipples but she enjoyed it very much.

Mira's breathing began to pick up and become erratic as her heart began to race. Natsu's tongue was incredibly hot and it sent intense shivers throughout her body. She could feel a familiar warmth building in the pit of her stomach. It was a sensation she recognized, but had always dealt with herself while imagining about Natsu and she found herself excited to finally have Natsu satisfy her in such a way.

He swirled his tongue around the nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking and licking it while his hand massaged the other breast.

Mira was a writhing mess underneath Natsu. She arched her back even further and pressed Natsu's head deeper into her breast. Her breathing had become short pants and her toes curled as she could feel the coil in her stomach tightening.

Natsu switched to her left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth while he massaged the now vacated right breast. He could hear Mira's moans and it was turning him on more and more by each passing moment. She gasped as he alternated to her other breast and used his hands to keep both busy.

Mira was panting heavily. _'I can't believe this. He's too good at this. All he's done is play with my breasts and I'm already so close to cumming._ ' She fidgeted underneath him. "More," she breathed, Natsu at her request kissed her on the lips before he leaned back a bit.

"You are perfect Mira," Natsu said wrapping his arm around her and bringing her lips to his own. They met in a love-filled kiss. Once they broke apart, Natsu carefully observed Mira's body. Even though they were mages, she was perfect. No trace of scars or other cuts, her skin was smooth and flawless.

Mira sighed blissfully as Natsu started planting butterfly kisses everywhere. Natsu traced her jaw line and began descending. Kissing both breasts and going down onto her flat stomach. Natsu reached his next obstacle, her panties. Natsu noticed that her panties were soaked that they were almost see through. Mira felt a urge to cover herself from embarrassment but she didn't get the chance as Natsu gave her a long lick through the fabric.

Mira shrieked as the coil inside her snapped and her orgasm rocked her body, effectively soaking her panties. Her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily as she came down from the high that Natsu had just helped her to reach. "Incredible…," she rasped, practically out of breath.

As Mira was catching her breath and was coming down from her orgasmic high, he grabbed the bands of Mira's panties and pulled them down and off her legs. Not once did his eyes leave her completely naked form as he fully took her beauty in. Her large, luscious breasts with hardened pink nipples. Her glistening, plump pussy where a small patch of white hair sat nestled above a bundle of pink flesh. Her soft, smooth skin that was like ceramic. He drank it all in.

Mira squirmed somewhat beneath his gaze. "Hey…don't stare so much…," she muttered softly, her embarrassment and her recent orgasm robbing her of a voice.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." He said.

Mira's body tensed as Natsu approached her but she quickly forget that when Natsu's mouth latched itself to her core. Mira's back lifted from the bed as Natsu began licking her moist entrance.

Natsu noticed that Mira seemed to shiver every time Natsu gave her a long lick. Natsu was happy that he could pleasure his lover with just a simple touch. Her breathing was harsh and uncontrollable, she reached down and grabbed Natsu's hair needing to hold onto him, unknowingly pushing him deeper. Natsu continued licking her over and over hearing the moans that filled the room, licking around her nether lips, clit, and driving his tongue into her. This was an all new experience for her and she loved it.

"N-Natsu" Mira moaned as Natsu drove his tongue inside her wet folds and started exploring. Natsu's tongue swirled inside her womanhood trying to reach everywhere. Natsu removed his tongue from her folds and detached himself from her. He looked up to see Mira's clouded face from the pleasure before he went back to his task. Her legs wrapped around his head, using her strong thighs to push his tongue even deeper inside of her. She succeeded in doing so as she felt his tongue drive even further inside of her, but it also caused Natsu's nose to brush against her clit. She screamed as her entire body shook and her fingers dug into the bed sheet. She could feel another orgasm fast approaching. She wriggled her hips and moaned as Natsu's nose rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Natsu was now really happy that his blue companion didn't come home today.

Natsu resumed his ministrations on Mira until he felt her start shaking and he assumed she was close. Just that feeling of Mira squirming under him made him want to devour her even more. Mira was losing her mind, she could barely think at this point. "N-Natsu... I-I-I-I'm g-gonna... Ohhhhhh god..." Mira didn't get to finish as she yelled and came all over Natsu's face. Her hips raised from the bed as she gripped Naruto's hair hard and tightened her hold on Natsu by her legs as she came down from her orgasm.

Mira's arms rested limply by her side as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. After catching her breath, Mira pulled him back into the kiss and ran her tongue greedily against his. She didn't care that she was tasting herself on his tongue; or rather, the thought never crossed her mind. She was experiencing such a blissful euphoria from Natsu's oral attention that Armageddon could be happening outside and she wouldn't even notice.

Natsu pulled out of the kiss and stroked her cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked, to which Mira nodded and rolled herself to be on top of him. She undid his boxers and threw it off somewhere in the room but right she didn't care about that neither did Natsu, right now all they cared about was each other. His member was now free and standing at full attention. When she saw the size of his manhood she gulped loudly, saying it was large would be an understatement, it was huge. He saw the slight fear in her eyes. "Mira, if you don't want to do this…"

"No," she said defiantly while shaking her head. "I want this. It will be fine. I want you." she softly said as she gave him a kiss.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and rolled so he was on top and positioned his hard member at her wet entrance and started rubbing his erection along her pussy lips before slowly pushing inside of her.

Mira moaned as her walls were stretched by the size of Natsu's impressive member. It was slightly uncomfortable and very unfamiliar, but it made her happy all the same.

Natsu sighed as he felt her barrier and knew that there was no way around it. He suddenly pushed his dick into Mira's pussy getting a scream from her as tears were running from her tightly shut eyes and down her cheeks. She sank her nails into Natsu's back but he bit back the pain. He stopped all movement and leaned in close, wiping away the tears with his fingers. Natsu leaned forward and kissed her to lessen the pain of having her virginity taken until he rested inside her. She was very slippery and yet still tight. Natsu didn't move, allowing Mira to adjust herself to his member.

Some time had passed and Mira could feel the pain fading away. She experimentally moved her hips and felt no pain. Instead, she felt mind-numbing pleasure having Natsu's large member buried deep inside of her. Mira never felt so full of something in her life. It felt amazing to be connected to the person she loved above all in this world.

Upon feeling Mira's hips move, Natsu's head snapped up and he groaned. He looked down at Mira and saw her smiling up at him. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded and gave him the same beautiful smile that she had reserved for him, "Uh huh. You can start moving now."

Natsu didn't even know it himself, but he was dying to hear those words. As soon as she spoke, his instincts overtook him. He propped himself on his elbows and slowly started withdrawing his member before pushing back in. This feeling was indescribable to him, it felt unbelievably good. She was really tight, wet, hot and it felt great. He kept up a moderate pace until she was adjusted. He groaned as her velvety inner walls enveloped him, squeezing his large girth tightly as he moved. He could feel a wonderful sensation building within him with each thrust.

Natsu moved slowly at first until he began to speed up rocking his hips. "Ugghhhh...it's amazing." Mira moaned out. Mira's breathing was labored as was Mira's.

"You are perfect Mira." Natsu groaned out as he continued his thrusts. Natsu would speed up when she moaned louder as he liked doing it faster.

"Faster... Harder..." He grunted his acknowledgement. He straightened up and grabbed onto her waist. He then began to speed up his thrusts exponentially while thrusting a little harder burying himself completely inside of her and receiving a moan of approval. He could hear his skin smacking hers as he continued to make sweet love to the woman he treasured. Natsu moved his head up and kissed her deeply never stopping his love making.

Natsu could feel the sweat form on his body and looking down at Mira he saw that she was also sweating. The room became hotter and the sounds of moaning and the loud slaps from their skin could be heard. Natsu felt Mira's walls starting to clamp up on his member even harder meaning that she was close. Narsu sped up his thrusts as he was also close to his orgasm.

He could hear Mira releasing long, loud screams and he looked over to see her eyes screwed shut and her head thrown back. Her arms rested above her head among her hair. A slick sheen of sweat covered her body and caused her to shine like diamonds in his eyes.

Mira was losing her sanity as she wrapped her legs around Natsu. Her third orgasm of the day was about to explode within her and she couldn't believe how much pleasure she was experiencing. "Na…Natsu you…you're ama…HAH…amazing! Please, kee…ngh…keep going! I'm so…so close!"

Natsu's fingers dug into her waist and he grinded his teeth. "I am, too. God Mira, you feel so incredible!" Natsu grabbed her breasts and played with her nipples, further stimulating her and causing her to release a long, sexy moan.

That coil in her stomach, from earlier, was tightening and was close to snapping again. "I…I'm cumming, Natsu!" She screamed her release, her whole body shaking violently as her most powerful orgasm of the day rocked her body to her very core. "NATSU!"

Mira's release caused her walls to tighten like a vice around Natsu's member. His jaw dropped from the incredible pressure and he could feel his member throbbing. "MIRA!" he roared as he exploded inside of her, painting her walls white with his incredibly hot seed. As they both came together, suddenly both of their instincts took over and they bit each other on their left shoulder hard enough to draw some blood, leaving a mark before forcing their magic into each other, causing the pleasure to increase even more. Natsu then gave two more quick, short thrusts before falling down on top of Mira. He panted heavily as he tried to calm down.

 **LEMON END**

Mira didn't even care that he came inside of her or that they both gave each other bite mark. All that she cared about was being here with Natsu, just like this. Her breathing was fast and heavy as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's slick back. One hand slowly rubbed up and down his back while the other moved up to his head. Her fingers played with his long, soft, pink locks absentmindedly and she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "You were incredible, Natsu."

He slowly shook his head. "No, you were," he breathed. He pushed himself onto his elbows and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

"I love you too, my handsome husband." Mira said. Natsu then slid himself out of her and laid beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him, as she laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep. They never noticed the bite mark on their left shoulder glow bit before it changed into shape and size. The mark on Mira turned into a red demon-dragon with red-orange flames and blue and red lightning surrounding it, while the mark on Natsu turned into a demon.

 **Next Morning**

Next morning Natsu woke up first and felt weight on his chest, when he opened his eyes he noticed that his vision was obscuring because of his godess' lovely white hair, he brought his arm up and brushed her hair away from her face, so that he could look at her beautiful face, and began strocking his wife's soft hair, he recalled what they did last night which caused a smile to appear on his face.

Mira felt someone strocking her hair and instantly knew who it was which brought a smile on her face, she also remembered their actvities from last night and developed a small blush but her smile still remained before she opened her eyes and stared at her husband, who was still running his hands through her hair. She leaned up and kissed him, "Good morning my beloved husband."

"Good morning to you too my beautiful wife. Sorry if I wake you up." Natsu said while still running his hands through her hair.

"No its fine," she replied. Both of them talked to each other for a bit before Mira reluctantely left her husband's warm embrace and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was in the bathroom, she looked at the mirror and saw a tatoo of sort on her left shoulder, puzzled by this she called Natsu to the bathroom, "Natsu can you come into the bathroom for a moment."

Natsu immediately came to the bathroom and walked upto her, "What happened Mira, why did you call me?" he asked with concern, Mira didn't reply immediately instead she focused on the mark that Natsu now had.

"I called you here because I wanted to know if you have something to do with these marks that we both have!" she said while pointing toward her left shoulder, when Natsu looked at her left shoulder he instantly brightened up.

"Its nothing bad Mira, infact its a good thing." he said, "First lets fresh up then I will tell you since its important for both of us."

"Ok, but after we are ready, you are telling what this is mister!" she said while narrowing her eyes causing Natsu to smile at her and nod before he left to the other bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving Mira to get ready as well.

After two hours both Mira and Natsu were ready and had their breakfast, they both sat down on the couch in living room.

"Now explain to me what this truly means?" Mira asked but this it was genuine curiosity, Natsu only nodded at this before he got comfortable to explain.

"The marks that both of us have are related to my both of my slayer magic. These marks are called as mating marks." he stated causing Mira to raise an eyebrow, "Like I told you before, dragons and dragon slayers can fall in love only once in their life times, the mark on you shows that I love you and it will tell other slayers to back off since you are off the market. It also help us slayers in finding our mates should they ever got kidnapped. If both, slayer and their mates, have these marks then it shows that both of them love each other equally and will only love each other, no matter what," he paused, letting Mira process to this new information, "It also comes with many advantages like we can talk to each other telepathically now, we can also feel if other is in danger or distress."

"It will also decrease your aging to match mine, since we slayers age slowly compare to normal human, it will also increase your life force so that we both can live together for a long time, since we slayers also have a much stronger and longer life force, you will also gain both of my magic, meaning that you are now **Lightning-Flame** demon dragon slayer as well along with being take over mage, but we will have to work on that, it will increase your over all magic power, which I'm sure you have noticed." to which Mira nodded, she noticed it when she woke up but shrugged it of thinking it might be her imagination.

"Now we also have to increase your training since slayer magic is a lot destructive and if not controlled it could cause harm to other people around you, so we have to train you in your new magic as well." Natsu said causing Mira to nod while she was still amazed by what she just heard but it also made her happy, she felt even closer to Natsu than she did before, she was now even more determined to get stronger since she knew that Natsu was going to fight Acnologia and Zeref and she wanted to help him in those two battles. And with that thought she made her way to the training ground, below in the basement, with Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Lucy

**Chapter 5: Enter Lucy**

 **Two Months Later**

The day was bright as we turn our gaze to the town of Hargeon. It was a popular port town in Fiore that was always visited by many ships continuously moving their cargo in and out of the country. Many people didn't pay the sailors much mind as they were either booking passage or just arriving from ships themselves. Very few actually ever visited the town while traveling the country, as it was near the edge and didn't comprise of much wonder to the average person.

Now we turn our attention to Hargeon's train station, where a transport has just arrived from the city of Magnolia. As the train slowly came to a stop it let out a whistle, alerting the passengers they had reached their destination.

Mira then opened her eyes as she had heard the high-pitched whistle. She slowly sat up from where she had laid her head. Yawning, Mira covered her mouth with her palm as she placed her other hand on her husband's head, who was sleeping with his head on her lap and Happy was sleeping on his abdomen. Mira was wearing her usual dress, with Natsu's scarf around her neck and Natsu was wearing his usual dress with a new addition on his coat and that was the insignia of Fairy Tail on the left side of his chest and over it he was wearing a red colored cloak in order to hide his insignia, that was on the coat, from anyone to see.

He seemed to be deep in sleep despite the loud whistle blowing.

"Natsu wake up, we've arrived at Hargeon." Mira whispered gently as she stroked his face with one hand while her other hand was gently shaking him.

Natsu groaned in his sleep, "Five more minutes please."

Mira sighed a little, "But you have a mission, Natsu. If you don't complete it, it will bring shame to Fairy Tail." she said again, but this time sporting a small smirk.

She leaned back a little when Natsu shot straight up, with wide awake eyes. This had the side-effect of throwing the sleeping cat off Natsu's abdomen. The poor cat's face was implanted on the opposite seat.

Natsu looked at Mira and smirked a little, "That was a dirty trick, my dear wife." he spoke still giving her a small smirk that made shivers run down her spine. "Well then, lets go." With that he made his way to the exit with his beloved wife following him immediately.

The poor, groaning blue cat was completely ignored.

 **Meanwhile**

A young woman was talking to the store clerk of a magic Shop. She has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied with ribbons in a variety of colors into a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. She wore a blue skirt with a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held some sort of golden and silver Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She completed her outfit with a pair of black, leather high heeled boots.

"What?! This is the only magic shop in town!"she shouted at man behind the counter.

"Unfortunately only a very few can use magic in this town, this shop is mainly for mages that are passing by from here. Most stores here focus on fishing and sea-based equipment." The man behind the counter told her.

The girl sighed as a cloud appeared above her head in depression, "I guess coming here was a waste of time." she muttered in disappointment. She dropped her head as she had become slightly depressed at this news.

"Oh come on now, don't say that," said the clerk as he began to point out some of his magical inventory, "I have lots of magical items, also I just received some new items a while ago." He then proceeded to reach down under the counter and pull out a card that had the word "Color" labeled on it with a small glass ball near the top of it. "This color magic is a popular item among girls. With a single wave of your hand you can change the color of your clothes!" he exclaimed as he turned clothes from purple to green as he demonstrated.

"No, I already have that kind of item." The girl said with a sigh as she started to look over to the other items around her that were on display, but she wasn't sure what most of them were. "What I really need is some powerful Gate Keys."

"Oh, you're looking for Gate Keys, huh? That's a rare request, but luckily for you I just so happen to have one right here in stock." He said as he turned and reached up to grab a small box of a shelf behind him. The blonde approached the counter in curiosity as he opened the box revealing a silver key within it and when she got a good look at it squealed in delight.

"It's the Doggy! I've been searching for it!" she shouted in excitement, "So how much is it?"

"20,000 jewel."

The girl froze before looking at him morbidly. "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you right, what was the price again."

"I said it was 20,000 jewel." He repeated to her.

The girl then sat on the counter, raising her leg as to reveal her entire figure. With this pressure the zipper on her shirt-jacket lightly lowered as to reveal more of her cleavage.

"Oh come on now… aren't you sure you couldn't give a girl like me a discount?" she purred seductively as she winked at him.

 **Later**

"Tch!" the girl scoffed as she marched down the street in a rage, "Stupid old man, he only knocked off a measly 1,000 jewel, is my sex appeal really worth only that much!" she shouted before kicking down a café sign.

She then heard the sounds of screaming girls and looked below the bridge she was standing on. She saw a crowd of fangirls screaming in delight. She wondered what it was all about before she heard the voices of some girls passing her.

"He's here! Salamander's here in town!" one random girl shouted.

"Really!? You mean the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?!" another one screamed.

"Yeah! I heard he's really handsome too!"

"Salamander?" the blonde muttered as she thought that she heard that name. Then it hit her, _'They say that this is the man who uses fire Magic that you can't buy in the stores?! It's really him?! I wonder what he looks like!'_ she thought as she made her way to the crowd of girls.

 **With Natsu**

"Aren't you glad Gildarts trained you to get over your motion sickness, I know I'm because we didn't have to litsen to your moaning now like I used in the past?" Happy asked him.

Natsu grimaced as he remembered the hell he went through. _'Training'_ , Natsu thought, was a strong word for what he had to go deal with. Not even Makarov's punishment was as bad as what Gildarts, Igneel and Yamamoto forced him to do to get rid of his motion sickness. Although he did appreciate the fact he no longer had to continuously worry about getting sick from transportation. But he seriously contemplated if it was worth what his tenants and Gildarts had put him through. They said that if they are going to train him, then they would need to work on their weaknesses, so they couldn't be exploited so easily.

' _Stupid Gildarts, stupid Igneel and stupid Yama-ji, made me go through all that hell for trying to get over my weakness,_ ' Natsu said to himself.

" _ **Oh get over it, it wasn't that bad, we just made you travel on a train for several hours to days by tying you to a seat.**_ " Igneel said, Natsu's eye twitched at that.

"And how is it not that bad, do you know the pain I went through? I still have nightmares about those days!" Natsu shouted at Igneel.

" _Even still, tell me did it not get rid of that pathetic and unnatural weakness? I would say that it did and it is for the best since now you can fight in a moving vehicle without feeling sick,_ " Yamamoto said.

"Yeah I guess," he said lazily as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"So Natsu why don't you tell us how are you going to find Bora and his accomplice and how are you going to catch them?" Mira asked her husband.

"Well, we are going to ask some people about this 'Salamander' that I heard on our last mission and after that we are going to check it out." he told her with a smirk.

Mira nodded her head in understanding, it was exactly their 'mission'. There were rumors about someone naming himself Salamander in Hargeon, the problem with that was that the real Salamander was here right beside her. So who was this man that had dared to use her husband's name?

"But Natsu aren't you Salamander?" asked Happy titling his head to the side with a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, that's why we're goi-" Natsu was cut off by the sound of squealing girls. They all stopped and looked forward to see a crowd of girls surrounding a space around the plaza. They then listened in to see what the fuss was about.

"Salamander!"

"He's so hot!"

"Burn me!"

"That must be our guy," Mira stated matter-of-factly.

Natsu began making his way toward the crowd, "You two stay here, I am gonna see what is this all about." he told his two companions. The cat and his wife nodded their heads and waited patiently for Natsu to handle the situation.

Natsu pushed through the crowd, slightly nudging the blonde haired girl from earlier and appeared in the centre of the group. Where he immediately found the so-called Salamander in front of him.

 **Back To The Girl**

As she stood in the front of 'Salamander', she looked at him up and down. He was a man with bleu hair and a dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. He wore a high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees. Below it a light short-sleeved shirt paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems. The blonde's heartbeat sped up as soon as she laid her eyes on him, _'Why is my heart beating so fast?! What is this feeling?!'_ She thought before the man turned and looked at her causing her eyes to instantly turn into hearts. _'Is this love? Am I in love?'_ She moved closer until someone nudged her a little as he pushed himself through the crowd until he was in front of 'Salamander'. The hearts that had formed in her eyes quickly broke and her heartbeat slowed down to a natural level.

All the attention turned to the new arrival. The blonde looked a little confused at why the feeling she had now disappeared, but it then hit her. That guy was using charm magic to lure girls at him. She scowled angrily.

Her gaze turned toward the pink haired boy and her eyes widened in shock. The aura of this man, it screamed absolute power and authority. Never before, had she ever witnessed something like that and it made her knees weak just by being near him. _'W-w-who is that?! I-is t-that magic I-I'm feeling?!_ her thoughts were going insane, the others seemed to not know since they weren't mages like her. She was brought out of her inner conflit by Natsu's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked, faking disappointment.

'Salamander's' whole body turned white and he flinched in shock before quickly regaining his compusure, "I am the famous mage Salamander of the Fairy Tail guild, surely you must have heard of me." he said as he took a 'cool' stance with his eyes closed while the girls squealed at how cool he looked. When he opened his eyes, he saw that instead of being impressed the pink hanired boy was looking annoyed.

"So you claim yourself to be a Fairy Tail wizard," Natsu started, "Then show me your guild mark," Natsu finished.

"What!" was the only thing that fake Salamander said.

"I said show me your guild mark," Natsu said, not seeing anykind of reaction from the fake instead of nervousness, Natsu quickly got annoyed and removed his cloak showing everyone the insignia of his guild, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the real Salamander of the Fairy Tail and I have never seen you in the guild before," Natsu said loudly for everyone to hear., "You are Bora the Prominence, and frankly I don't care who or what you but using mine and my guild's name for charming several women and selling them for slavery was the biggest mistake you ever made and now you are going to pay for that," he added as he cracked his knuckles and got ready to beat up the fake but before he could around twenty of Bora's men came to save their boss.

From the corner of his eyes he saw that Mira was about to jump in to aid him but he stopped her, signalling that he would handle it alone. Natsu blurred away from his position and attacked all of the twenty men for whole two minutes before all of them were unconscious with several fist marks on their body. He then looked at the scared Bora who was holding a girl from the crowd as his hostage.

"Stay back or I swear I'll kill her," he said. Natsu sighed and used **Flash Step** to appear behind the criminal and delivered a chop to his neck rendering him unconscious. Natsu then asked Happy to contact the Rune knights and tell them that they have apprehended the criminal Bora.

"Everyone I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail guild and that guy was Bora the Prominance, he was using my name for attracting the crowd so that he could use the forbidden charm magic to charm the girls and then sell them for slavery," Natsu said loudly when he noticed that the crowd was panicking, his announcement quickly calm them down and all them disperssed.

Both Mira and Happy made their way to the pink haired slayer, when they approached him Mira quickly gave him a kiss while Happy landed on his head, "Good work Natsu, you handled that quite nicely." Mira said to him.

"Aye," Happy chirped, he then looked around, "I still can't believe that you stopped causing destruction wherever you go," Happy teased causing Natsu to develop several tick marks while Mira was giggling.

"Hey make it sound like I'm somekind of walking disaster or destruction machine," Natsu accused.

"Because you were," Happy chirped from the top of his head causing the pink haired slayer to pout but it quickly left when Mira gave a kiss.

"Thank you for breaking that charm spell that was casted on me," the blonde girl said to Natsu as she approached them.

"Its no big deal miss!" Natsu asked.

"My name is Lucy."

"Well miss Lucy as I was saying that its no big deal, guys like him who uses my guild's name for power just pisses me off," Natsu said, "By the way my name is Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy nodded at that before her gaze fell on a smiling Mira, she immediately had stars in her eys while steam blowed from her nose, "Oh my god, you are Mirajane Strauss." she squealed, "You look even more beautiful in real life."

"Thank you but I have to correct on something, its Mirajane Dragneel now as of two months ago, not Mirajane Strauss," Mira informed her causing her to go wide eyes before she looked at Natsu.

"You both are married!" she asked.

"Yes we are married since two months ago," Natsu replied with a smile.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you Lucy," Mira smiled.

"Hey you guys are from Fairy Tail right!" Lucy asked nervously to which they both nodded, "Do you think that I can join the guild?"

"Yes you can, infact you can come with us," Mira said, "What kind of magic you use?!"

"I use **Celestial Spirit Magic** ," Lucy replied.

"Wow, that's a rare kind of magic," Mira commented, suddenly Natsu's stomach grumbled causing him to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guess I'm hungry," Natsu said, "besides its time for lunch anyway lets go get something to eat and you should come with us as well Lucy," he said and started walking toward the nearest restraunt.

 **Later At Restaurant**

Natsu and the group could be seen at a nearby restaurant with Happy eating his beloved fish, Natsu eating his massive order, he may have learned some table manners but it didn't mean that his appetite diminished if anything else it only increased, Mira and Lucy were eating their own small order.

It was quite peaceful environment around the group but that changed when Lucy started talking, "So Natsu I heard that you are the strongest member of the Fairy Tail, is it true?" she asked, Natsu looked up from his food.

"I don't know about being the strongest, there are members that maybe stronger than me like our guild master, he maybe old but he is one of the ten Wizard Saints at rank 5, a title that is given to the ten strongest wizards on the continent, then there is Gildarts who is just as strong as any of the Wizard Saint, then there is our mysterious member Mystogan and how can I forget my beloved wife Mira." Natsu answered her.

"Don't listen to him Lucy he is just being modest, currently no one can even hold a candle to him in our guild, the training that he put himself through is insane, I am sure if he wasn't a dragon slayer then his body might have given out by now," Mira said with smile on her face.

"What is a dragon slayer?!" Lucy asked.

"Dragon slayer's are the wizards that are trained to kill a dragon, due to the nature of their magic a dragon slayer's body also undergo through some changes like their sense of smell, hearing and sight becomes comparable to that of a dragon, their body becomes more durable and stronger than an average human's body, they can replenish their energy and magic power by eating their elements," Mira informed.

"Really that's amazing," Lucy said.

"Yes it is but there is more, there are only two ways to become a dragon slayer; first one is being trained by a dragon like Natsu here and second one is by implanting a dragon lacrima inside a person's body," Mira informed.

"You were trained by a dragon?!" Lucy asked in amazement, "But there has not been a single dragon since four hundred years," she added.

"That is where you are wrong Lucy, infact me, Happy, master and Gildarts even met the dragon that trained Natsu and he was not just any dragon, he was the Fire Dragon King Igneel," Mira replied.

After that everyone became silent and ate their food peacefully when they were done and paid the bills, the group of the four went to the train station where they boarded on a train that was going to Magnolia Town.

 **Few Hours Later**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy," Happy said as they stood in front of the guild's gates.

"Well let's go inside," Natsu said as kpened the gates and went inside with Mira, Happy and Lucy, when they were inside, Lucy was shocked to see the number one guild in Fiore to be so chaotic, a huge brawl was underway in the guild, with various chairs and tables flying everywhere while almost everyone was beating the crap out of each other.

"Hey guys we are back," Natsu greeted everyone as he and Mira made there way toward the bar with Lucy behind them, poor Happy was lost the chaos.

"Welcome back Natsu, Mira." said someone before went back to the brawl.

"So Natsu is back huh!" a naked Gray said, before he turned his attention to Natsu, "Natsu I will defeat you today," he said and started gathering magic **"Ice Make: Ice Hammer"** , a hammer made of ice appeared above Natsu and was about to hit him but as soon as it got near him, it got vaporised.

Seeing that his attack was wasted, Gray was about to attack again but stopped when he heard an annoyed Cana's voice, "Gray your clothes," she said as she put her barrel down.

Gray looked down and whdn noticed that he was naked he freaked out, "Gah! Where are my clothes?!" he asked before he looked at Lucy and approached her, "Miss may I borrow your underwear?" he asked.

"As if pervert," Lucy yelled and hit Gray with a bat that appeared out of nowhere.

"You guys don't know how to treat a beautiful lady," Loke said as stood up from the middle of a crowd of girls and approached Lucy he was about to say sometning, when Elfman punched him away.

"Fighting is manly," Elfman yelled, he was about to add something else when Gray hit him, sending the flying into Cana who was drinking from her fifth barrel, who spilled all of the booze from her barrel.

"Look what did you do!" Cana said as she held a card in her hand and a magic circle appeared on it, "You are going to pay for that."

"Oh yeah, says who," Gray said as brought his right fist on his left palm and channeled magic causing a magic circle appeared on his hand as well.

"Fighting with magic is manly," Elfman said and transformed his hand into the hand of a stone beast.

Lucy was looking at this nervously as more and more members started channeling magic, "H-Hey don't you think that we should stop them!" she asked Mira who was standing beside her with Natsu and Happy, who were currently laughing their ass off.

"Oh there is no need to worry," Mira said.

All the fighting mages were suddenly feeling an ominous presence as a giant Shadow loomed over them, but they didn't have time to react as they were all sent flying by a huge arm.

" **You Damn brats, I'm sick of seeing you fighting every freaking day!** " a voice boomed all over the guildhall. Lucy looked up with a horrified expression on her face as a giant figure stood.

"Oh, you're here Master!" said Mira in joy stunning the blonde.

"M-m-master?!" cried the scared blonde in shock before she almost wet her panties when the giant turned his gaze to her.

" **Oh? A new recruit, huh?** " the giant began to shrink until he become an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He wore casual outfit, consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. He was holding a stack of papers in his hand.

"He's so tiny! Is he really the master?!" asked the busty blonde.

"Of course! I would like you to meet Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail!" Mira introduced the old man to Lucy, "Master she wants to the guild."

"So you want to join the guild?!" he asked

"Y-Y-Yes sir, my name is Lucy and I would like to join the guild," Lucy said nervously.

"What kind of magic do you use my dear?!" the old master asked.

"I am a celestial mage sir," Lucy replied.

"Hmm rare magic, cute face, big boobs, you are in." he said and slapped Lucy on her rear causing her to develop a blush and punch the perverted old man away.

"PERVERT!" she screamed and punched the old man, sending the old master flying while everyone in the guild laughed.

Makarov corrected himself in the air and landed on a table. He then turned to the railing and jumped onto… that is after he hit his head trying to get to it. But he quickly regained his composure as he looked out to the entire guild with a stern look. "You've done it again you idiots!" He screamed before pulling out a very thick stack of papers and waved them. "Look at this, the Council has sent me another stack of these! Complaints from people, towns, and cities that you morons have caused trouble in!"

"Gray!" he called the mage who was trying to find his clothes, "After you finished wiping out a smuggling organization, you wandered in the city completely nude! Not just that, but you also stole a piece of dried underwear!"

"So, I should have just stayed naked?" muttered the ice mage only to be ignored.

"Elfman, you attacked the one who you were supposed to escort!" shouted the old man.

"He said that men were all about education!" replied the Strauss while showing his manly muscles.

Makarov just sighed in annoyance before continuing, "Cana! Stop charging the Council for your drinks!"

"Whoops, I guess they found out," she giggled as she started to down another mug.

"Loke, you have flirted with a councilman's daughter and caused her to get crazy ideas of being a model!" Loke simply looked away while adjusting his glasses.

Makarov continued to name off wizards and their radical behaviors, some simply hid behind others trying to avoid the guild master's wrath. As Makarov finished he closed his eyes in anger and crumpled up the papers.

"You all just keep getting those geezers angry with me." Makarov groaned which caused some of the members to grimace in fear. "But… I say to hell with the Magic Council!" He smirked before the papers in his hand burst into flames. He proceeded to toss the flames back toward the bar, which they then turned into a stream of fire and entered Natsu's mouth as he slurped it up. He gave a burp and lit up with a toothy grin as he looked to the guild.

Makarov then cleared his throat, "Remember, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some kind of incredible power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy that is created from inside us and the flow of energy from the natural world come together in perfect harmony. To perform magic, you must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should be able to take over your being and pour straight into your soul. If we all worry about constantly following the rules, then our magic will never get better. Don't let those fools on the council scare you. Do what you know is right! Because that is what makes Fairy Tail guild number one!" He shouted before raising his hand and making a symbol with it.

Soon the entire guild started to follow his example, they cheered as he finished. Mira stood there with her hand up like everyone else smiling, Gray was doing the gesture while in his trousers that he had just recently found. Elfman was following suit as he had his right arm up and was clenching his left hand and pumping it 'like a man'. Cana had her hand up as well, while her other hand was still wrapped around her mug as she continued to drink. Lastly, Natsu had their hands up making the symbol.

Lucy just stood there in awe of what had just happened. She then started to tear a bit in joy, _'So… this is what it's like huh? Here in Fairy Tail.'_ She thought to herself before smiling and making the symbol herself. _'This is… the best day of my life!'_

 **Later**

"So where would you like your guild mark?" Mira asked Lucy as she grabbed a stamper from under the counter.

"Right here would work." Lucy replied as she pointed to the back of her left hand.

"And what color."

"Umm…" Lucy thought for a moment before deciding. "Oh, how about pink."

"Ok," Mira told her before pressing the stamper against Lucy's hand. Once she pulled it away, there now showed a pink Fairy Tail guild mark. "There you go, now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail," Lucy marveled at it for a moment before turning toward three people who were sitting at the bar.

"Hey Natsu look! I got my guild mark!" she exclaimed to Natsu who was sitting with Makarov and discussing something with him.

"That's great Lucy! Congratulations!" Natsu said to her enthusiastically as he grinned.

"Aye!" Happy inquired.

"Is my dad back yet?" Natsu then looked at the small boy who was standing right in front of him and Makarov who he was drinking his beer.

"Romeo, you're starting to get on my nerves. You're a wizard's son, have some faith in your farther and just wait for him." Makarov said to him impatiently.

"But he said he would only be gone for three days, but it's already been two weeks now." Romeo said as he was worried.

"Now that I think about it, he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he remembered the mission Macao had showed him.

"That's right, so can't you get someone to go look for him?" Romeo asked as he started to form tears in his eyes.

"Your father is a Fairy Tail wizard like everyone here, and members of Fairy Tail can take care of them-!"

"Whoa, Gramps! Let's not be so quick to thrash out at him." Natsu interrupted him as he approached the two.

Makarov then sighed, "Fine you deal with him," he said as he drowned himself in his mug.

Natsu then knelt down in front of Romeo and placed his hand on his head. "Don't worry about it Romeo, I'll go and get Macao back."

Romeo then snorted before responding, "R-really?" he said looking at Natsu in awe. Natsu nodded at him. Romeo's frown quickly changed into a smile, "T-thank you." He said sniffling.

Natsu then stood up and headed for the door, "Mira, Happy," he said as he continued for the way out of the guild.

"Aye!" Happy said as he shot out toward him.

Mira simply stood up and walked to follow Natsu. Lucy just watched them go.

"Hey, Natsu!" she said trying to get his attention.

Natsu didn't even turn around as he said "Why don't you stick around Lucy." Lucy stopped where she was and stared at his back. "Get a look around the guild, make some friends, and go on a mission if you need to. We'll be back soon."

"Gray," Gray shot up from his table quick as Mira walked up to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Watch over her while we're gone, why don't you try showing her how team missions work?" Mira said with a smile on her face and a malecious aura around her that simply said she was not going to take a no for an answer.

Gray just stood there in his uptight position, "R-right."

Mira then returned to Natsu's side as he looked at her for confirmation. "Ready," she said as they proceeded out the door.

"Try to stay out of trouble Lucy." Happy said as he flew by them and waved back at her. Lucy just waved back and watched as they left the guild.

Makarov had just finished his drink as Wakaba walked up next to him and leaned against the bar next to him.

"That Natsu, always running off every time he thinks someone's in need," Wakaba stated as he smoked his pipe. Makarov just nodded. Ever since Natsu and Gildarts had returned, Natsu would do all he could to make sure that all of the members weren't stranded on some mission that they were unable to finish, always going to check to see why they were gone for so long.

"What? You think we should stop him?" Makarov replied to Wakaba's comment.

"I didn't say that," Wakaba said to him.

"Then stop your moaning and complaining and just be proud our guild has kids like that," Makarov told him to which Wakaba nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: Eisenwald

**Chapter 6: Eisenwald**

 **Dragneel Household**

It was early in the morning, the sun has just rise and majority of the population in Magnolia Town were still sleeping, it was very quiet on the streets but that was not the case in Dragneel Household, in the basement of the mansion, there was a huge training ground that seemed endless, it had some trees and a hot spring. In the middle of the training ground sounds of fighting could be heard as two blurs were darting from one place to another, if one were to see the state of the training ground they would think that a war has been fought here since there were numerous craters and various trees were toppled down. When they two figures separated from each other, we could see a heavily panting Mira and a lightly panting Natsu, they both have been training for past two hours non-stop.

"You have gotten stronger Mira," Natsu commented.

"Yes but I still can't effectively land a hit on you," Mira pouted.

"Its only a matter of time before you do that, you are already as strong as I was after I started training with Gildarts," Natsu said as both of them left the training ground to get ready for the day.

After they had gotten ready and ate breakfast both of them made their way to the guild. When they both arrived at the guild, they noticed that not many people have arrived to the guild. After about two hours later, every guild member strated arriving at the guild hall and it wasn't long before a guild brawl took place but that all stopped when suddenly the doors of the guild hall busted open and a heavily panting Loke had a look of horror on his face, "Guys it's bad, she is back, Erza is back!" he shouted and the next moment was completely chaotic, every member save for Mira, Natsu, Happy and Lucy, who had a confused look on her face, was running around in panic like headless chicken.

"Shit! I better get out of here!" Gray run to the door. Not wanting to be with Erza at the moment.

"Who is Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Erza is the second strongest female in the guild after Mira," Happy replied to her, "And you don't stand a chance against her, Luigi!" he added last part cheerfully.

"Its Lucy you damn cat," Lucy shouted as she started chasing the Happy, "Get back here stupid feline so that I can skin you alive!"

"Natsu, Mira help Lucy is trying to kill me," the blue feline said as he hid behind Mira.

"Happy you shouldn't tease people like that," Mira scolded him as everyone waited, holding their breaths, for Erza to arrive. They heard the sound of heavy pounding, like somekind of monster was walking toward the guild hall, making Lucy feel uncomfortable at sight of the looks of normally happy guild members turn into completely frightened ones.

Suddenly a beautiful red head came into the guild hall holding a giant horn of somekind, "I'm back," she announced, "Where is the master?" she asked.

"Welcome back Erza," Mira greeted her, "Master went in a meeting," she informed her. Erza's expression turned stern and she glared at everyone present in the guild causing all of them save Mira, Natsu and Happy, to flinch in fright.

The silence was broken when a poor soul decided to speak, "Umm Erza, what is that huge thing?" asked a member named Max.

"Oh this," started Erza as she placed her palm on the horn, "The local townspeople decorated the horn of a demon I had defeated. They gave it to me a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance here?" she finished with a glare at his direction daring him to say Yes.

"Not at all!" all of terrified mages shouted even though she only adressed Max.

"You think she knows about the incident at Mount Hakobe." Cana teasingly wishpered to Macao who was sweating buckets.

"Oh man! I'm a dead meat." muttered Macao nervously making the bruentte giggle.

"She is quit different from what I imagined." Lucy wishpered as she gazed at Erza in awe. She was fascinated by the woman's beauty.

"All of you!" Erza suddenly exclaimed as she glared draggers at the mages making them sweat, "I heard some rumors during my absence. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!" she then began to scold them for their behaviours, "Cana! how dare you drink in such a shameful manner!"

"Bigitar! take the dancing outside!"

"Wakaba you're dropping ashes everywhere!"

"Nab! stop staring at the request board and pick up a damn job already!"

She then turned to Macao, "Macao!" she stared at him before letting a sigh.

"Say something!"

"Geez you're all so troublesome. Anyway, I won't say anything today." she said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She said quite a lot already." wishpered Lucy and turned to Happy, "Is she with the disciplinary committee or what?"

"That's Erza!" Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

"Anyway, is Gray here?" Erza asked Mira.

"H-H-Hey E-E-Erza!" stuttered the ice mage as he appeared in front of her. He wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck, "I-I'm getting along with N-Natsu! Like g-good friends!" he was clearly shaking in fear, Natsu decided not to say anything in that regard since he knew how merciless Erza can be when it comes to discipline even more so with him and Gray since she knew that both of them can take a heavy beating.

"Best friends fight from time to time." she stated with a smile, "But i'd like to see you getting along."

"B-best friend is a little..." Gray weakly protested.

"Why is Gray so scared of her?" asked the curious blonde.

"One day, she caught Gray walking completely naked and beat him within an inch of his life. Loke suffered the same fate when he tried to hit on her." answered Happy giggling at the memory.

Lucy gulped a little, this woman seemed scary! She would have to keep herself from upsetting or irritating Erza and Mira both.

"Natsu, Mira, Gray I need your help," Erza said shocking everyone, "Normally I would have consulted master about something like this but since he is not here I don't have a choice and what I have overheard when I was on my way back from my last job request is troubling," she added, "So will you guys help me?" she asked.

All three of them dumbly nodded still processing what just transpired. "Great meet me at train station tomorrow at 8 in the morning," the red head said before she left the guild hall, leaving everyone stunned and a blonde female confused.

"W-W-What just happened?!" Gray asked.

"I-I believe that we just formed the strongest team in Fairy Tail," Mira said equally stunned.

Meanwhile there were muttering all over the guild.

"What's going on?!"

"This is the first time Erza teamed up with anyone from the guild!"

"Those four in a team?!"

"The world is ending!"

They were really being way too overdramatic...

"Lucy why don't you come with us? It might be a good experience for you!" Natsu said after he got over his shock.

Lucy thought over it for a moment, "Sure, who knows it might be fun!" she said excitedly.

 **Next Day**

Natsu, Mira, Happy, Gray and Lucy were the first to show up at the train station.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy were in their usual outfit while Mira's was completely changed, Mira was wearing a black shirt with black tight pants, a pair of black steel-toed shoes, fingerless gloves on each hand similar to Natsu's and a with coat that reached her knees similar to Natus's but except for a Dragon, there was a Demon on the back of the coat.

Gray was shouting and glaring at Natsu while the latter was cleaning his ear with his pinky, having a bored expression on his face as they waited for the red head to arrive.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?!" The ice mage shouted with a vein poping on his forehead, "If Erza wants help, I can handle that by myself!"

"If you don't want to go with me, then fine! Stay home and get beaten by Erza afterwards!" countered Natsu as he waved his arm at his friend.

"What did you say?!" Gray shouted as he rediated himself to use his magic.

"Gray I think that's enough, it is still too early in the morning for you to blow up your fuse," Mira said with a sweet smile, she had hands crossed over her bust and was radiating a menancing aura, causing Gray to gulp in fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mira, it won't happen again," Gray stuttered out and sat down on a bench waiting for the red head. It wasn't long before Erza arrived at the station pulling a massive cart full of luggage behind her, freaking Lucy out.

"Sorry did I made you wait?" she asked.

"No Erza, we haven't been here for long," Mira replied and the red head nodded.

"That's a lot of luggage!" she shouted with bulged eyes and dropped jaw.

"And you are? I think I saw in the guild yesterday."

Lucy began her introduction, "I'm the new recruit, Lucy. Nice to meet you." she finished with a bow.

"I am Erza. It's nice to make your acquaintance. So you are Lucy, you beat a Gorilla monster with one finger." Erza said with an impressed tone.

Lucy's sweat dropped, "Uhh... That was Gray, when we went on our mission."

"This mission will be a bit risky, but with your performance in the last mission. I am sure you'll be fine." Erza completely ignored Lucy's words.

"R-risky?!" the busty blonde shrieked.

"Anyway let's go, the train is about to leave." Erza said.

They all nodded and headed onto the train Natsu was sitting with Mira and Happy, and Gray was sitting with Erza and was until Gray decided to break it. After the train took off they all sat in silence as they left past the station.

"Erza, it's about time you told us what are we supposed to do." he said.

Erza nodded and began to explain, "Our opponents is the dark guild: Eisenwald. They intend to cause trouble with some magic called **Lullaby**." she informed them, everyone seemed confused by it except for Natsu and Mira who were having a mental conversation between them and Natsu's tenants.

" ** _I can't believe that overgrown tree is still alive considering how weak it was,_** " Igneel said to Mira and Natsu.

 _'Natsu what are we going to do about Lullaby!'_ the busty white haired mage asked.

 _'When the time comes I want to fight it alone, so make sure that everyone is out of the way.'_ Natsu replied to his wife who agreed with him and turned their attention back to the conversation.

"When did you get this information?" asked Gray.

"I will explain everything." Erza started as she recalled what she had heard, "It was on the way back on my last job. In the city of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where Mages gather..."

 **Flashback**

 _Erza was seated at a table near the bar drinking quitely. She just finished the mission and it was boring for her taste. She was snapped out of her train of thoughts when she heard some yelling from a nearby table._

 _"Hey! Where is my booze?!" a voice echoed through the bar and even people outside could hear re-quip wizard turned her head and saw four people seating on a table, the one who yelled seemed to have whiskers on his face. he had a great resemblance to a rat._

 _"Hey calm down!" one of his companion told him as he leaned back into his chair._

 _"How can I calm down?!" he shouted as he slammed his empty mug on the table, "We finally found where_ ** _Lullaby_** _is hidden, but that damn seal is an obstacle!"_

 _"You talk too loud!" a hooded man shouted at him._

 _"No need to rush." a man with black hair said, "I will take care of the rest, you guys can retuen to the guild. Tell Erigor that I will be back with_ ** _Lullaby_** _in three days!" he stood up and smiled at them._

 **Flashback End**

"What the hell is this **Lullaby**?" Gray asked with confusion laced in his voice while both Natsu and Mira decided not to say anything just yet.

"I don't know. But it has been sealed, so it must be a very powerful magic." Erza replied

"So those guys were part of Eisenwald." said the ice mage seriously.

"Yes. I didn't realize it at first. Until I remembered the name Erigor, Eisenwald's ace. He is called 'Reaper' because he only accept assasination requests." Erza's eyes hardened like steel as she spoke.

"Reaper?!" Lucy asked in panic as she began to sweat buckets.

"Luigi! your juice are leaking out!" Happy chirped.

"It's sweat and I am Lucy you damn cat!"

"So in short, Eisenwald plan something really bad with this ' **Lullaby** ' and that's why you want to stop them." Gray concluded as he locked eyes with the red head.

"Yes! I didn't think I would be able to beat an entire dark guild by myself. That's why I asked for your, Mira and Natsu's help," said the knight.

"Sounds interesting!" declared Gray with an excited smile, "But don't you guys know what is this **Lullaby**?"

"I know what is **Lullaby**."

Everyone turned their eyes to Natsu who spoke. His face was completely serious.

" **Lullaby** is a **Living Magic spell** and one of the creation of that cretain **Black Wizard**." spoke the Dragon Slayer as his eyes briefly turned dragon-like when he mentioned Zeref.

" **The Black Wizard**?!" asked a shocked Lucy.

"You mean one of Zeref's demons?!" Gray asked throught gritted teeth as he remembered Deliora.

"Do you know more about it, Natsu?" Erza asked. This were more dangerous than she initialy thought.

"It's an **Etherious**. Also known as **Mass Murder Curse Magic** that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster." it was Mira who explained about Lullaby as both her and Natsu had done research over all of Zeref's demons.

"I've read about it in books! It's **Black Magic**!" Lucy added her two cents. She was now trembling from fear.

"Right. A **Black Magic** curse that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon." Mira said as she recalled one of the books she had read about Black Magic.

Erza gritted her teeth in self-anger, "If I had remembered the name Erigor, I would have beaten up those mages so hard until they told me about their plans!" she said with clenched fists.

"S-scary..." Lucy sttutered in fear while Gray and others sweat-dropped at her.

Natsu laughed a little, there were somethings that never change and one of them just heppened to be Erza's personality especially her temper. "No need to beat yourself over this Erza. **Lullaby** is one of the weakest, if not the weakest of Zeref's demons out there, just one of us will be enough to destroy it." Natsu's words relieved everyone. He continued talking but with a more excited tone, "Now we have to focus on pulverising that sorry excuse for a Guild!"

"Yeah!" they shouted enthusiastically.

 **Later**

"By the way, what kind of magic do you use Erza, Mirajane?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Erza and Mira's Magics are so pretty! Erza's magic make her opponents's blood squirt everywhere! And Mira can transform into really pretty looking Demons!" Happy chirped cheerfully as he munched on another fish. It looked like he had an infinite appetite for fish.

Lucy turned blue and a huge sweat-dropped on her head, "T-that's pretty?"

"I use **Requip Magic** , it allows me to use different armors and weapons for any situation." Erza declared while eating her beloved Strawberry cake.

"I use **Take-Over Magic** and because of Natsu now I use use **Dragon Slayer Magic**." Mirajane followed with a proud smile, confusing Lucy, Erza and Gray about the last part.

"Personally, I think Gray's Magic is more prettier than mine." Erza said, still confused about the last part that the white haired beauty said, making said ice mage raise an eyebrow.

"You think?" he asked before putting his right fist on his left palm gaining Lucy's attention. Frost began to generate before he opened his fist showing an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's mark, "It's **Ice Magic**."

"Waoh!" exclaimed Lucy in awe. Relization hit her then, "so that's why you and Natsu don't get along! Because Natsu use Fire and you use Ice!"

"Whatever!" Gray turned away making them chuckle at him.

"What about you Natsu?" Lucy turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't see your **Dragon Slayer Magic** since I joined. Can you show it to me?" she asked like an eager child who found a new toy.

Naruto sighed and held both of his palms out, he carefully manipulated the temperature of his flames to not hurt them or burn anything nearby in his right palm while he carefully manipulated the intensity of his lightning in his left palm. The other looked in fascination and awe as his right hand turned completely into orange fire and left hand turned into blue lightning. It was as if his hands become the fire and lightning themselves. They could feel the power, intensity and strength of both the fire and the lightning. He then brought both his hands together and merged both of his elements causing the blue lightning to dance over the orange flames, it was a sight to behold.

Others were looking at him with the same fascination that Lucy had been looking at, ever since Natsu has returned from his training trip, Makarov have forbidden him from using his Slayer Magic due to the strength behind it so they had not seen it since then, only Mira had seen it when he was training her in **Slayer Magic** , although they were confused about the lightning part. While Natsu was showing his magic to others Mira was doing the same thing as Natsu and all of them could feel the power, intensity and strength behind the magic, not as strong as Natsu's but still strong enough to defeat any of them.

"This is my pride and joy, I'm a **Lightning-Flame Dragon Slayer** ," Natsu said, he decided not to say anything about his **Lightning-Flame Demon Slayer Magic** just yet, "Although I know some other magic as well like **Crash Magic** , **Requip Magic** , **Wind Magic**."

"Amazing!" Lucy breathed out, "What can it do?" asked the Celestial Spirit wizard wanting to know more of the magic.

"A lot." Natsu started as his mind wondered over all the developements that has come to his magic over the years, "I can burn and fry or electrify almost everything including magical attacks. Because of it, heat and cold or storms doesn't bother me." he let out some things as he didn't want to reveal his cards just yet.

Lucy stared at him with stars in her eyes freaking him out slightly. Maybe he said too much...

"Since when can you use lightning?!" Erza asked.

"I always had the lighting element just like my fire element but Igneel sealed my **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** and some of my **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** away because my body was not strong enough to handle the strain from using two different elements or the full strength of my **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**." Natsu said.

"The part that I find most confusing is that how can Mira use the same magic as Natsu?!" Gray wondered out loud.

"I can use same magic as him because of him being a **Dragon Slayer** ," Mira replied.

Seeing that they were still confused Natsu decided to elaborate, "As you know, we **Dragon Slayers** take on the traits of dragons like their sense of smell, sense of hearing and many other things and one of them is that just like dragons we dragon slayers can fall in love only once in a lifetime no matter what. If our mates love us back, then we mark each other with dragon slayer mating mark indicating that both the slayer and their mate love each other. With mating marks comes several perks like we can talk telepathetically, we can sense each others emotions, we will always know where our mate is and if they are safe or not, our mate's magic power increases significantely, their aging process matches the dragon slayers', since we dragon slayers age slower than other humans after a certain age, their life force also increases to match ours, since we slayers live longer than average human, our mates gain our magic and both the slayer and their mates are fiercely loyal to each other and would do anything to protect each other," he informed to the group, they all looked surprised by the new information.

 **Later**

When the train was near Onibus station and everyone prepared to get off the train, Natsu smelled something that wasn't in the train, _'Mira, I'm sensing_ ** _Dark Magic_** _right now and I'm also smelling death and blood, so I want you to get off the train with others and wait for my signal to stop the train, meanwhile I will check it out,'_ Natsu said telepathically to his wife.

 _'Alright but please be careful,'_ Mira replied to which Natsu nodded. When the train she and the others got off the train, while Natsu stayed on it. It wasn't long before the train left the station and a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he tied in a short, spiky ponytail, came toward him.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" he asked as pointed to the seat opposite of Natsu. Natsu said nothing just nodded his head as looked at the man in front of him.

 _'He reeks of death, definitely the same guy I've been smelling,'_ Natsu thought to himself. "Nope, go ahead," he grinned and gestured toward the seat.

"Thank you," the man sat down and looking out the window. "It is quite a nice day."

 _'Cut the Crap!'_ Natsu thought but kept himself in check, "Sure is."

The man's gaze then turned down to Natsu's guild mark, "Ah, so you're a member of Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Hmm…oh yeah, that I am," Natsu replied as he kept his fake grin up.

"I envy you, being in a normal guild and all. You legal guilds, acting all high and mighty because you think your status means you're worth a damn. You fools are nothing compared to me and my guild, Eisenwald!" He told him and Natsu had to suppress a smirk that threatened appear on his face, "And the thing that I envy most about your guild is that it has so many hot girls while we don't, especially that Mirajane woman, what I would give to have my way with her," he added lecherously.

Natsu hearing this snapped, a ginormous amount of pressure was felt by the man as temperature of the compartment starting rising and when he looked up at Natsu he nearly wet himself, instead of his normal eyes, they looked similar to that of a dragon as a visage of a huge red dragon appeared behind Natsu but everything came back to normal just as quickly as it happened. The man feeling what just happened and knowing that it was caused by the slayer sitting in front of him, launched a kick at Natsu, who caught it.

"You know…" He said before tightening his grip on the foot. He then bent it causing a pop, effectively breaking the man's ankle, he also noticed the **Lullaby** with the man's and he had to admit that it was a creepy looking flute that gave off an aura of death and it's three eyes just screamed danger and death. Before the man could even register the pain, Natsu had caught hm by his throat, lifting him from the ground, "Its people like you who kills for joy, that pisses me off but what you just said about my wife has made me really angry and now you are going to feel my wrath, the wrath of a Dragon," just as soon as he finished he smashed the **Dark Mage** into the ground causing him to cry in pain before grasping him by the ankle and throwing the guy to the other compartment. He was about to follow him but the train suddenly stopped, _'Damn it Mira, I told you to wait for my signal, I found a guy from Eisenwald guild,'_ he told her.

 _'It was Erza who did this, I told her and others about what you told me but she didn't listen and pulled the emergency breaks here on the station and now we are on our way to the train in a magic mobile,'_ Mira told informed. Naruto just sighed and went after the guy whom he just threw away but as he approached the place he noticed that his opponent was nowhere to be found, the other passengers were looking at him strangely and there was a hole on the side wall of the compartment, indicating that the dark mage had ran away from Natsu.

Natsu just sighed at that as he felt the train start moving again and felt his wife's presence near him, he approached the doors of the compartment and used **Flash Step** to meet his friends. He arrived just few meters away from the magic mobile and saw that Erza was driving the vehicle while Mira was glaring at her and Gray, Happy and Lucy were seating on the passenger seat. When they noticed Natsu, Erza quickly stopped the vehicle and all of got the magic mobile, they got near him and were about to talk to him but noticed the glare that he was giving them and decided to keep their mouth shut.

"Can any one of you tell me why did you stop the train when I asked Mira not to?" Natsu said while taking deep breaths to calm himself. It was Mira who explained everything to him.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey guys where is Natsu?" Lucy asked after not seeing Natsu with them._

 _"He stayed on the train because he was sensing death on the train and was also smelling a lot of blood, so that he can investigate it and make sure that everyone on the train is safe," Mira replied._

 _"What but why didn't he, or you for that matter, tell us, we could have helped him!" Erza said._

 _"You and I, we both know that Natsu doesn't need our help and if there is someone out there who can beat Natsu in a battle then how long do you think we will last," Mira argued._

 _"It doesn't matter, we are going to see if he need our help," Erza said as she made her way to the emergency breaks and pressed it in order to stop the train on which Natsu was riding._

 _"Damn it Erza, do you know how pissed Nasu is going to be now, he said that he would give me a signal to stop the train," Mira shouted as they made their way to the magic cycle that Erza had 'borrowed' just now._

'Damn it Mira, I told you to wait for my signal, I found a guy from Eisenwald guild,' _she heard Natsu's voice and he sounded pissed._

'It was Erza who did this, I told her and others about what you told me but she didn't listen and pulled the emergency breaks here on the station and now we are on our way to the train in a magic mobile,' _Mira replied, she felt Natsu had calm down a little she siged in relief._

 **Flashback End**

"Do you know Erza that because of your impatience and lack of confidence in me, I lost the guy that I found was the source of the **Dark Magic** that I had been sensing for quite sometime on the train!" Natsu said causing Erza to look down, "And do you know that he was from the Eisenwald guild, I could have extracted some valuable information from him about their guild and their plans with the **Lullaby** , it's lucky for us that I am a **Dragon Slayer** and caught his scent otherwise we may have lost him." Natsu said and signaled everyone to get on the magic mobile and he himself sat on the driver's seat and started driving it and a fast speed in order to catch up with the guy he fought in the train.

 **Unknown Location**

"What do you mean that he saw you and the **Lullaby?"** shouted a furious Erigor.

"It's just that he caught me off-guard and he was also stronger than me but that doesn't matter since he or any of those flies won't be able to find us on time or ever." Kageyama said while trembling a little.

"It doesn't matter if they find us not, you said it yourself that he was stronger than you, he could have caught you if the train hadn't stopped when it did," Erigor said furiously.

Sudenly all of the guild members heard a comotion outside of the place where they were staying, a member of their guild suddenly came running, "Erigor this is bad, it's the fairies, they have arrived and two of them are Natsu Dragneel and his wife Mirajane Dragneel," he said in a panicked tone.

"Oh so they have arrived and have the infamous Salamender and the Demon of the Fairy Tail, let them come they won't be able to stop us no matter what, even if they have those two monsters with them," Erigor arrogantly as he flew up a little, preparing for thr coming confrontation with the Fairy Tail guild.


End file.
